God's Will
by StarnightX
Summary: A religious timid girl, who does her best not to show her fear, and a loud potty mouth devoted male Jashinist. These two probably never should have met...or perhaps it was God's will? HidanxOC. Slight ItachixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I totally didn't make the deadline I set up for myself. If you wanna know when the next chapter comes out, I usually post progress reports on my profile so check it out. I also have some other stories so if ya wanna check em out, be my guest. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**WARNING: The rating of this story may change to M.**

**And for people who don't know, the term "Kami-sama" basically means God.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Tenshii, you are aware of how serious your actions are, correct?" A forty year old man addressed the young girl standing in front of his desk. His voice was deep and his gaze was stern. The young girl, with her whitish-blonde hair and pale periwinkle eyes, glared at the man defiantly. "Father, I'm tired of staying here! I wanna go out there!" She said, pointing at the door. "I wanna see the world. I don't wanna be locked up here to rot away…"

"Silence!" The young girl held her tongue, realizing she may have pushed it a bit too far. "You know we need you here at home! Your powers…they give hope to our people…"

"But Father, I…"

"You are my daughter and as such it is your duty to stay here and to lead our people!"

"What about Onii-sama!"

"That man is not holy in the eyes of Kami-sama, like you are! Kami-sama has not blessed him as he has blessed you!"

"How could you know what Kami-sama sees or thinks of him?"

"Quiet!" He barked, but then spoke more softly. "Tenshii, please. I've had enough of your behavior. If you ever do this again, the consequences will be severe, understand?" The girl was silent. "I said, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"When the hell can we leave this fucking place?" I asked, walking beside Kakuzu.

"Damn Kakuzu, doesn't Hidan ever shut up?" Kisame asked from behind us. Uchiha Itachi walked silently beside him.

"No," Kakuzu growled.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not fucking here!"

"We just got here. Why do you want to leave so bad?" Kisame asked.

"This place…it's fucking…crazy! I mean look at all the religious nuts around here!" I yelled. "They all worship some make believe god, when they should be worshipping Jashin-sama!"

"Aren't you a religious nut?" Itachi muttered under his breath.

"What was that pretty boy!" I asked him.

"Can't you shut up Hidan?" Kakuzu asked me. "You're drawing too much attention to us."

I snorted. "Just look at Kisame! We're already attracting fucking attention!" Kakuzu hit me on the back of the head. I was too pissed off to retort. I hated this bloody city; this city named Ametsuchi in this small isolationist country called Maho. All over the place they had their religious symbol of an 8-pointed star, along with statues of some lady that seemed to be some sort of saint or something.

"Where the hell is this stupid 'Holy Cathedral' anyways?" I asked angrily.

"How many times must I tell you Hidan?" Kakuzu asked impatiently. "We don't know where it is. Leader-sama had a lot of trouble finding the whereabouts of this country, let alone about the 'Tensei Angel'."

"The what?"

"Kakuzu, your partner's hopeless," Kisame commented. I glared at him. "'Tensei' is the religion of the people who live in Maho…now that I think about it, we haven't run into any shinobi since we've been here. Isn't that strange?" All four of us stopped, trying to sense a ninja's chakra, but failed to sense anything.

"The people here probably don't have shinobi," Itachi concluded. We all nodded, but some old lady now stood in front of us. When the hell did she get here?

"You four….you are all unholy men." She pointed her wrinkly fingers at us. I opened my mouth to tell the old bag to keep her fucking mouth shut, but Kakuzu covered my mouth. "You all should go to the Cathedral and see one of our bishops. Surely they'll save you from damnation," The old hag continued. I fought the urge to shove this old woman's mouth in her face for suggesting that **I,** a loyal follower of Jashin, was doomed to damnation.

Itachi stepped forward. "Could you be so kind to show us the way to the Cathedral? We have traveled a long ways to come here to receive salvation."

"Why aren't you a fine looking whipper-snapper!" The old woman exclaimed, pinching Itachi's cheeks.

"Madam…"

"Now listen hear young man, I have a granddaughter who'll just be the perfect match for you and…" The woman began to ramble about her granddaughter and I swear I can feel my fucking face turning red from laughter.

"Mam!" Itachi said rather sharply, causing the woman to stop her rambling. "Will be so kind as to show us where the Cathedral is?" He asked his voice noticeably kinder.

The old hag took no notice of the change of tone in Itachi's voice and smiled up at him with her wrinkly eyes, "Of course dearie. Come follow me." The lady motioned us to follow her. "I'm so glad that foreigners have come to convert to Tensei. We don't get much foreigners around here you know." We walked past the many tall buildings.

"Is there a reason for that?" Kisame asked.

"Well…I suppose it's Lady Tenshii's idea."

"Who the hell is Lady Tenshii?" I asked. SMACK. My eyes grew wide as I realized that the old lady had turned around to smack me in the face. I heard Kakuzu and Kisame snicker.

"Don't you ever talk about Tenshii-sama in such a disrespectful tone young man! She has watched over Maho for centuries and has always kept our country safe!"

"Alright, alright…" I mumbled. "Crazy grandma…"

"Maybe you can tell us more about this Tenshii-woman?" Kakuzu asked politely.

The old woman grinned. "Tenshii-sama is loved by nearly everyone in all of Maho. She has a kind and gentle soul and always thinks of the people first. She also has amazing healing abilities."

"Healing abilities?" Kisame asked, intrigued.

"Yes, she performs many medical miracles every day to people in great need of them. Sometimes she even performs blessings and conversion ceremonies…Ahh, here we are." The four of us looked in front of us at the ridiculously large and white building before us. The cathedral practically glowed, thanks to the rays of light being reflected from its white walls. The doors were huge, along with the large stain-glass windows that were above the doors.

As magnificent as this building was, I couldn't help but think, what kind of cathedral was this? It was more like a castle. I'm surprised we didn't notice the damned thing before. "Just go on and walk in dearies. A priest or a nun will assist you once you're inside," said the old lady and walked off.

Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu all headed for the large doors, but I stood in my spot. "Oi Hidan, hurry up."

"No way in hell am I going into that hell-hole!" I shouted, drawing attention to myself, but it's not like a gave a fuck.

"Yeah, but this is a **holy **cathedral," Kisame pointed out and I yelled at him. "Not in the eyes of Jashin!"

Kakuzu sighed. "We don't have all day. We just need to get in there, grab this Tenshii-woman, and bring her back to Leader-sama...and after I guess we can let you sacrifice some people."

"Fine," I agreed and followed the other three into the "holy" place.

* * *

"Tenshii-sama," An old woman looked up from her paper work to see the Head Bishop, standing in front of her desk in her office. The man who spoke to her was your typical old man. His grey beard was neatly kept and his face was disrupted by wrinkles. He wore his usual white and gold robes.

"Yes, Kiro-san?" She asked looking back down at her work. She had received letters from the city's main hospital to visit certain patients and heal them.

"We have detected four foreigners in the main sanctuary."

She looked back up at him, her eyebrows raised. "That's strange Kiro-san. I thought you had made it so that other nations didn't know about our country of Maho. How did they find out where we are?"

"I know you may be upset, but…"

"I'm not upset, but I believe it is **your **idea to keep Maho an isolated country, like it has been for all these years …"

"I know that Tenshii-sama; I will send swordsmen to the sanctuary to remove these foreigners."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I would like to see these foreigners for myself. I never get to see foreigners very often. I'll go see them myself." She got up from her chair. "Aiko-chan, please grab my veil," She ordered her servant. The timid 18 year old girl, with whitish-blonde hair, fetched her veil and handed it to her.

"You cannot; you don't want your mind to be tainted by such beings. Tenshii-sama, I really must protest…" Kiro warned her, bitterness was evidence in his voice.

"Now now, you may be the Head Bishop, Kiro-san, but that doesn't mean you can order me around all the time," She smiled at him, knowing he couldn't do anything about the situation.

Kiro nodded in defeat. "At least allow me to accompany you, my lady."

"Of course," she said, grinning even wider. Many people of this country saw the old woman as their leader, since a majority of the people believed in Tensei and that she is an angel sent by Kami-sama. However, in reality it's the head bishop and the council that makes most of the political decisions of this nation; the old woman was merely a figure head, who's somehow able to get whatever she wants done, done.

Kiro and Tenshii descended the stairs and walked down the right wing hall; Tenshii's maid followed closely behind, in her simple white knee-length dress and veil covering her face. Making one right, a left and down another flight of stairs, the three of them walked into the main sanctuary. There was no service being held at the moment and many people were at different altars, placed around the room, praying or presenting offerings. In the front center were the four foreigners Kiro was talking about. It was more than obvious that they didn't belong here. What is their purpose here?

Tenshii began walking down the aisle, with Kiro and Aiko following close behind, to the front of the sanctuary. The members of the church kneeled one by one as she passed them by. As she drew closer to the front of the room, a bishop, who was talking to these four men, saw her approaching and also kneeled. The four men turned to see why the bishop was kneeling. Aiko's mouth opened slightly when I saw the appearance of the four men.

* * *

I snapped. I could not take any more of this crackpot old fool, who was trying to bless me with holy water. "Hold it you mother fucker! We're not here to see you! We just want to meet this fucking Tenshii-woman!"

Kakuzu hit me upside the head as the old geezer yelled. "Do not talk about our Lady that way! You should be ashamed, Tenshii-sama…" The old man trailed off and his gaze looked past us. His eyes widen and he went down on one knee, his head bowed down. Curious to see who he was kneeling to, all four of us turned to see an old man in gold and white robes standing behind us, who was accompanied by an old woman wearing a simple white dress, which trailed on the floor, along with a white veil. Both her veil and dressed had gold trimmings. Beside her stood a young looking girl, she also wore a white dress, but it only reached her knees. Her face was also covered by a white veil, making it hard to see her face.

The woman walked past us four and to the man kneeling. "Kenshiro-san, please get up and tell me the situation here," she ordered, yet her voice was kinda gentle.

"These men here have asked to be purified by you, my lady. I told them that you were much too busy to pay them any attention and that I could perform the purification myself. However, they insisted in meeting you and this one here," Kenshiro pointed at me, "Has disrespected our religion and you multiple times. I believe he must be the spawn of the Demon himself."

"That has to be the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!" I yelled, moving forward towards Kenshiro only to have Kisame and Itachi hold me back.

Kakuzu bowed in front of the woman. "I'm terribly sorry, my lady. We've traveled from far away, because we heard of your healing powers. We fear that our friend here has mental instability. We were hoping you could cure him."

"You mother fucker! I'm not mentally instable, you fucking bastard!" I struggled to get out of Kisame and Itachi's grasps, but failed. "The next chance I get I'm gonna sacrifice your sorry ass to Jashin!"

"Hidan, will just shut up. You're making the situation worse," Kisame growled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," We stopped our bickering to see that the woman was laughing. "I'm sorry. I just find you all very amusing." Her laughter died down, but I could still see her smiling beneath her veil. "My name is Tenshii. This here is the Head Bishop, Hiroshiki Kiro. He is my top advisor." The man beside her, who wore the gold and white robes, nodded. He looked to be around 60 years old.

"Again, I apologize for our behavior, Tenshii-sama," Kakuzu repeated. "But would you still be willing to help us?"

"Why of course."

"But Tenshii-sama…" Kiro started, but Tenshii cut him off. "Now now, Kiro-san. These men have traveled a long way, just so their friend can be healed. They are in need and it is our duty to help them is it not? Of course…there will be a price to be paid…"

"A price?" I could see Kakuzu grow slightly paler beneath his mask. "How much?"

Tenshii laughed again. "Not money. I merely ask for you to share some information with me, in exchange for healing your demon-possessed friend."

"I thought he was a 'spawn of the Demon'," I heard Itachi comment from behind me.

"Oh yes, silly me. Don't worry demon spawn. You'll be purified in no time."

"Take that back you fucking bitch! I'm not the fucking spawn of any demon!"

"Aiko, escort our guests to the library, while dinner is being prepared," Tenshii ordered the girl, ignoring me.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" I yell at her.

Kakuzu smacked me in the head again. "Shut it, demon child."

"I'm not a demon child!" I shout.

"Would you all please follow this young girl? She will take you to the library. I'll meet you all there shortly. I still have some business to attend to." Tenshii then bowed slightly to us and walked away; Kiro-san followed close behind her.

"Tenshii-sama helping those foreigners is one thing, but asking to have a conference?" Kiro asked her as they walked back to her office. "And to leave Aiko alone with them, that is rather dangerous don't you think? She's very timid…"

"Nothing happens around here Kiro-san and Aiko is always asking questions about the world outside of the Capital…'" The woman laughed. "Those foreigners won't be here long. I think it'd be interesting to see how Aiko will handle them."

"Why?"

"You remember how defiant Aiko used to be; she was always trying to run away, always talking about going on adventures. I just want to see if we've broken her in well. She's now slightly afraid of everyone she meets, even if she doesn't show it. If she treats those men the same as she treats everyone else, then I think we've finally been successful."

"But, it's strange that those men suddenly came from nowhere. No outsiders have come to Maho, or at least to the capital, in… a hundred years. What would happen if they were to discover that Aiko was really…"

"Enough Kiro," Tenshii snapped, finally annoyed with his badgering. "You saw those men. They're idiots. They're scum. I doubt they'll discover anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm surpise I updated so quickly. Please review. I like to know what you think and how I might improve the story. Oh and thanks for the reviews and story alrets I got so far! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"We've been sitting here in this damn library for ten minutes! When the hell is this bitch gonna come back!" The man with white hair yelled, his patience growing thin.

"Kisame…" The man with the mask started, holding up a piece of cloth.

"Hn?"

"Hold Hidan down!" He shouted, attacking the man with the white hair.

"ARGH!"

"Will you stop moving Hidan?" The blue man named Kisame asked, trying to grab Hidan's arms. I stood on the side of the room, out of their way as the continued to make a ruckus. I began to fiddle with the hems of my dress. These men scared me, except for the one with long black hair. He stood silently and seemed to be browsing the bookshelves. He was thing, yet I could tell he was a bit muscular. His black bangs brushed the tops of his onyx eyes and I couldn't help but think of how handsome he was. He turned his focused from the books on the shelves and focused his dark orbs on me. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and I turned quickly away.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you guys gag me!" The man named Hidan yelled.

"What's your name again?" I looked back at the dark haired man in surprise. He was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Aiko."

"Aiko, hm?"

I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable under his gaze. "Um…what's your name?"

He stared at me and I felt like kicking myself for asking such a question. This man was Tenshii-sama's guest; I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. My internal panic stopped when the man actually answered me. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi," I repeated slowly. "That's a nice name," I commented smiling. He had a bit of a questionable look on his face, as though there was something strange with my reaction to his name. He turned back to the bookshelf and I looked back at the chaotic scene before me.

Kisame and Kakuzu were trying to corner Hidan. "We aren't going to let you screw things up!" Kakuzu yelled, successfully tackling him to the ground. His legs were placed on either side of his hips, pinning him down.

"Ummm…e-excuse me?" I started, but I don't think the two wrestling men heard me clearly.

"We could easily kill every bastard in this damn church and grab that damn woman and go! All you want is to see if that bitch will be nice enough to give you something free, ya greedy bast…" Hidan's voice was muffled by the cloth Kakuzu tied roughly over his mouth. Just then the door opened and we all looked to see that Tenshii-sama standing there.

Her hand went over her mouth as though she was in shock. "My, it looks like we have to perform more than one ceremony. I will not allow such… behavior to be performed in this cathedral," she stated, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Kakuzu jumped off of Hidan immediately. "W-we were doing nothing of the sort, Tenshii-sama," he stuttered, as Hidan began to untie the cloth covering his mouth.

Meanwhile Kisame added rather quickly, "I also very sorry for my comrades' behavior. I had absolutely no idea that they were gay."

"I'm not a fucking queer you asshole!" Hidan yelled, throwing a punch at Kisame, who dodged.

Tenshii-sama seemed to sigh. "Aiko, I thought I told you to keep these men company?"

My eyes slightly widened, "Uh…you just told me to…to show them to the library." I bowed. "I'm very sorry. I didn't realize that you wanted me to keep them quiet."

"Well, let's get this over with before this demon child gets too angry."

"I told you this before! I'm not a child." Hidan yelled and Kakuzu covered his mouth with his hand.

"Um…shouldn't you be angrier that she called you a demon instead?" I asked quietly, mostly to myself. I looked up and realized that everyone was looking at me. I began to bow repeatedly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Hush now, Aiko. Now, I must ask the rest of you to leave the room so I can perform the ceremony." Kakuzu , Kisame and Itachi exchanged looks. Tenshii laughed. "There's no need to worry. Your friend is perfectly safe with me."

Kisame murmured. "It's not Hidan's safety we're worried about…" Hidan fought the sudden urge to beat Kisame to a pulp.

Kakuzu bowed. "Of course Tenshii-sama." Kisame and Itachi bowed also and followed Kakuzu out of the room, leaving me alone with Tenshii-sama and Hidan.

"Now, give me your hand," Tenshii-sama ordered him.

"Like hell I'm going to do anything!" Ignoring Hidan's outburst, she took his hand in hers. "Aiko come here." I hurriedly walked beside Tenshii-sama, knowing what must be done. Tenshii-sama addressed Hidan, "Now, my powers have been drained for today, but lucky for you Aiko can heal as well."

I took Hidan's hand from Tenshii-sama, who moved to the side of the room to observe. I looked up at Hidan's face and couldn't help but think that he was rather handsome too, but he was kind of scary at the same time.

* * *

I looked down at this girl holding my hand. Why the hell couldn't that Tenshii-woman just do the damn "healing" ceremony or whatever the fuck they're trying to do to me? Her powers have been drained for today? That's gotta be a load of bullshit…unless that woman has no powers at all and the one with the goods is this young lady who stands before me.

She walks a little closer to me, but I stand my ground. She didn't stop walking until she was right in front of me, our bodies' only centimeters apart. Does this chick have any sense of personal space? Not that I mind much, but still…

She seemed to be squinting up at me from behind her veil, as though she was examining me or something. Lifting her veil slowly, she revealed her oddly perfect face. I could see no flaw in her sickly pale skin, damn, has this chick ever seen the light of day? Besides her very pale skin tone, I noticed her strangely colored eyes, a pale periwinkle; they continued to examine me. It didn't seem like she was just lookin' at my face; it's as if she's trying to look into my soul.

I looked down at her a bit perplexed. What did this bitch think she was doing? She spoke softly, "Move to the center of the room, please." I suddenly felt myself letting go of her hand and moving slowly to the center of the room, but I didn't know why. It didn't seem like she was using any jutsu. She walked in front of me and took my hands in hers. I noticed her hands seemed unnaturally soft, like I was touching velvet. I felt my face pull into a frown. "Will ya hurry the fuck up Bitch?"

She says nothing to me and stares into my chest, stone silent. A feeling of consciousness swept over me and I wanted to be anywhere that wasn't in her sight. There is something different about this girl…

She releases my hands and without a word to me. She closes her eyes and says, "You're religious, are you not?"

"Uh…yes."

"You're very devoted," she comments and looks up at me. "I can tell." I struggle to say something, but am speechless.

"Come now Aiko. We don't have all day," said the old bag, reminding me of her presence.

"Yes, Tenshii-sama."She bows her head and I feel a strange warmth spread from her hands to mind and then throughout my whole body. It was the strangest thing I ever felt….

"What the hell are you doing you crazy bitch! Stop your crazy shit!" I yelled at her.

Her head jolts up and she quickly releases my hands. She spins on the spot to face the old woman and bows. "I'm very sorry to say this Tenshii-sama, but there's no way to heal him."

"That's impossible, you're lying."

"Tenshii-sama, please listen. This man, he's…"

"Silence," the old bitch barks and glares at me. "You. Where are you and your comrades from?"

"The west."

"The west…ninjas. You all must be ninjas then?"

"And what if we are you old hag?"

Her eyes widened as though she had come to a sudden realization. "Out! I want all of you out! Go back to where you came from! Aiko get out of here quickly."

I roll my eyes and pull out a scroll. With a few hand signs and a poof, I held my good ol' three-bladed scythe in my hands. Before either woman could say anything I had my scythe swing out and cut off the old woman's head.

The servant girl screams, but I don't care. I'm just happy I got that old hag to shut the fuck up. I turned as I heard the doors open to see Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi rush into the room. Itachi appears suddenly behind the girl and covers her open mouth with his hand and holds her by the waist. She struggles against his grasp.

"You idiot!" Kakuzu yelled. "We were suppose to bring the Tenshii-woman back to Pein alive."

"Whoops."

"Don't 'whoops' me you idiot!"

"It doesn't matter anyway that woman doesn't have any powers. The one with the power is that damned girl," I said off-handedly, pointing to the girl Itachi held.

Kisame kneels in front of her and I notice her eyes grow slightly wide. "Alright kid, Itachi's going to remove his hand and when he does you cannot scream. If you do, we won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?" She nods slightly and Itachi slowly removes his hand. The girl is silent. "Good, now are you the girl we've been looking for? The girl with the special healing powers?" She doesn't respond. "Answer me." Kisame demands and she nods her head, her eyes wide with fear. "Good…Itachi." Itachi nods and hits a pressure point on the girl's body, knocking her out.

"Sweet! Now let's get back to the fucking base!" I shout. "I've had enough of this hell hole! I wanna find myself a hoe!"

"Hidan," said Itachi, walking over to me with the girl in his arms. "Take her."

My eyebrows furrow. "Why the hell do I gotta carry her?"

"Because Kisame and I are needed elsewhere, after we help you and Kakuzu get the girl." He shoves the girl in my arms. "Let's go Kisame." The pretty boy walks out of the room followed by shark man.

Kakuzu sighed. "We better hurry and get the girl back to base. Let's go."

"Wait, you take the bitch! Why do I have to carry her?"

"Because you killed the old lady when it wasn't necessary, now let's go! We may have some time to go bounty hunting."

I grumble to myself, but follow him out anyways.

* * *

It was dark when I opened my eyes again. Kami-sama…where am I? I sat up and looked at my surroundings. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, but I still couldn't see anything.

"A-ah…don't touch there…" moaned a feminine voice. My head snapped to the direction from where the voice came from. It looked like the person was on a bed with someone else. "AAAHHHHHH!" The woman shrieked out, making me jump in my spot.

"You're so…tight…hn…" said a masculine voice….it sounded like the white haired man from earlier…what are they doing?

Shaking the question from my mind, I began to inch along the wall to find an exit. I had to get out of here; this man killed Tenshii-sama and he might do the same thing to me. Crawling along the floor, I light shining through the cracks where the door was. Slowly standing up, I ignored the strange moans from the bed and carefully unlocked the door. The click went unnoticed and I took a breath of relief. _"Alright…I'll have to make a run for it. He'll notice if I open the door. On three. One, two…" _I flew the door open, ran out into the hall and straight into someone's chest.

I tried running past the person, only to have them grab me by the hair. "Hidan!" I looked up to see that the person I ran into was the masked man from before…Kakuzu, I think that was his name.

"I'm…ah…kinda busy at the moment…" Now that light had entered the room, I could see Hidan was still on the bed, moving back and forth…naked. The woman I heard earlier was underneath, from what I could tell. I looked away. What in the world is he doing? Was this some kind of ritual for his religion?

"I told you to watch the girl. Stop screwing around…did you really have to get a whore? Couldn't you have waited until we got back to base? Do you have any idea how much whores charge? If you're going to pay then you better pay her yourself!"

Hidan stopped moving and was motionless for a moment. The woman gave out a cry and was silent. Hidan got off of the woman and began putting his pants on. He put on the red and black cloak that Kakuzu was also wearing and grabbed the three-bladed scythe, which was resting on a wall. By the time he walked over to us, the woman on the bed still laid there motionless. I hope Hidan never performs one of his rituals with me.

He looks down at me and I looked up at him, unsure of what to do. "You're finally awake then Bitch?"

"Ah…yes…um…was I asleep very long?"

"You've been knocked out for three days," Kakuzu informed me. "We still have three days until we get back to base."

"I see…" So they were taking me away somewhere? But why? I pondered this to myself, when Hidan said, "You…have quite a pretty face, don't ya bitch?" I raised my hands to feel my face and my eyes grew wide with horror. I don't have my veil on; they had removed it… "Ha ha, look at your fucking face! You look scared shitless." He brushed my cheeks with a finger and tilted my face upwards so that I was looking up at him. "There's nothing to be afraid of…" He whispered his voice rather husky. "…yet, at least."

I could feel heat rise to the surface of my cheeks as looked at this strange man's face. Oh Kami…I hope isn't thinking about doing one of those rituals with me… "OW!" I let out a shout as Kakuzu pulled me back, away from Hidan, by my hair. "Hidan, you know you can't do anything to her…not when Leader-sama wants her alive."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna doing anything to her. Can we just get the fuck out of here?" I felt Kakuzu let go of my hair and press some sort of pressure point near my neck, causing me to fall into darkness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to rewrite some of this chapter because I didn't like it at all. Not only that but I was having trouble writing the fourth chapter, so I needed to change this one. Don't know when the new chapter will be out, but please review and give me your thoughts. I'd also like to know what you'd like to see happen in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I opened my eyes, only to see darkness. I tried to touch my face to feel what was covering my eyes, but my hands were tied behind my back. How long have I been knocked out? Where am I?

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello?"

"Oh good, you're up." A male voice answered me.

"Who's there?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I…guess not." It went quiet for a moment and I could feel the person looking down at me. "Did you need me for something?" I asked, wondering what the guy was doing standing there.

"Leader-sama wants to speak with you."

"Leader-sama?" Leader? Leader of what?

"Yes, now get up," he ordered. I shifted in my position and tried to stand. For some reason my leg felt weak and I couldn't stand.

I tried again, failing a second time. "Uh…I don't think I can stand…"

The man sighed, "I told Sasori that injecting a drug wouldn't be necessary…"

The next thing I knew, I was lifted up and carried out of the room. From what I could tell, he was kind of carrying me like a groom would carry his bride. "H-hey, put me down!" The man ignored me and continued walking. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and felt very stupid. I couldn't even see the man who was carrying me. He could be as pretty as a…donkey's…butt for all I know.

I allowed my head to slump against the man's chest; I could hear his heart beat…but there was more than one. How could there be more than one…?

I then felt the man lower me down and hold onto my shoulders as my feet touched the ground. "Can you stand now?"After being sure that I wasn't about to collapse under my weight, I nodded. He released my shoulders from his strong grip and I could hear him moving away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"You're in his office now. My job's done."

"Hello Bitch," said a man's voice, my head snapped in his general direction. It sounded like that white-haired man…Hidan. That was his name wasn't it? "How have you been?" He whispered in my ear, making me jump. When did he get there? Hidan laughed.

"Hidan, stop," ordered a cold voice. By simply hearing this new man speak, I could tell he was very powerful. Could this be Leader-sama? "You girl…are not who I expected Hidan and Kakuzu to bring back. What's your name?"

"A-Aiko."

"Aiko," the man repeated and remained silent for a moment. "Hidan, you better pray to that 'god' of yours this is the right person."

"Of course I'm sure. I'm tellin' you that damned old bag was a fraud."

"Just to be sure…" I heard a swish slice through the air and hit something. Then something fell to the floor.

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled. "I just got my head sewed back on by that greedy bastard! What you cut it off for?"

I think the Leader decided to ignore him, because he spoke to me without answering Hidan's question. "Girl, I am the leader of the Akatsuki, an organization of S-ranked criminals. Right now I am going to remove that cloth covering your eyes and untie you. I want you to heal Hidan. You try to run and I won't hesitate to kill you, understand?"

I could feel my knees trembling as I answered, "Yes." I felt the cloth slide off and my hands being released. I opened my eyes to see myself in a dimly lit room. Across from me, I could see a desk. I could make out a figure sitting behind it, who I assumed to be Leader-sama. I couldn't see anything, except for his strange eyes. I looked around for Hidan and my stomach dropped to the floor. On the ground I see Hidan's body, with his head laying a few ways from it, face down. I looked back at Leader-sama, who nodded for me to heal Hidan.

Not quite understanding how I could heal someone who's dead, I carefully picked up Hidan's bleeding head and turned it over so I could see his face, only to have his pinkish-violet eyes blinking up at me.

* * *

The stupid bitch screamed and dropped me on the floor. "Holy fuck! What the hell is wrong with you woman!"

"Y-You're head…."

"Yes my head has been chopped off! Now put it back on my damn body!" I barked at her. She nodded and quickly swopped up my head in her arms, hurrying back to my body. She carefully placed my head as close to my neck as possible. Then she just sat there chewing on her thumb nail. "Will ya get to it!"

She jumped where she stood. "I'm sorry…I just never tried something like this before…"

I rolled my eyes, women… "Just get on with it, damn it!"

She nodded and sat on top of my body, holding my neck and head together as though she was trying to choke me. She closed her periwinkle eyes and bows her head slightly. It seems that she's murmuring something and strange warmth grows at my neck and spreads throughout my body. She stays there, unmoving for a few moments and I just stare up at her…not like I could do anything else.

I began to regain feeling in the rest of my body and could now feel her weight upon me. She slowly opens her eyes, as she lessens her hold around my neck, and look at me. That strange warmth she was emitting from her hands faded away and I waited for her to move, but she continued to sit on top of me, as though she I was of interest to her. Her eyes…I'd really like to gouge them out.

"Will you get the fuck off now!"

She blinks down at me, as if she had come out of a trance, and nods. She slowly gets off me, giving me the privilege of looking down her shirt.

Standing in front of the fucking Leader, she waits to see what he has to say. "It looks like you weren't wrong after all Hidan. That's quite surprising."

"You bastard…!" I started, but he ignored me.

"I've decided that you'll be watching over her."

"What the fuck!" I yelled, a bit shocked he even considered me for the job. "I don't want to baby sit this…kid!"

"Umm…I'm 18," said the bitch, causing me and Leader to look over at her. She quickly looks down. "I mean…I'm 18 years old…uh…I'm not a child."

I open my mouth to say something, but Leader cuts me off. "Regardless…we can't have you running off…can we? Hidan, take her to your room."

"Why the hell does she have to stay in my fucking room! Aren't you afraid I'm going to rape her or something! Why can't the little fucker sleep somewhere else!"

"Fine just go find her a place to sleep then."

"Why?"

"Because I said so…now go."

"But…"

"Shouldn't you just do as he says?" The little bitch speaks again and I turn to her and glare. She quickly panics. "I-I mean, he's your leader. S-shouldn't you do as he says?"

"You little bitch! Don't order me around! I'm your fucking senior!"

"I-I wasn't I was only suggesting that…"

"Don't suggest me around either! Now let's go!" I stormed out of the room and the girl followed me into the hall. Stupid girl…can't she just keep her mouth shut? Is it really that fucking hard? She should learn her to stay out of things…

"H-Hidan-san…" the girl spoke in her quiet voice.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"What the hell for?"

"For…making you angry," she sort of whispered. I sighed and turned around to look at her. She was about a half a head shorter than me…but she seemed much smaller and frail. "Look Bitch, there's nothing for you to feel fucking sorry for. So you better not start crying…"

"My name is Aiko."

"What?"

"My name isn't Bitch. It's Aiko."

My eye twitched. "I can call you whatever the fuck I want!"

"A-Alright," She said looking down.

"What?" I looked at her a bit confused. "You're not gonna object or anything?"

"If it makes you happy, then you can call me that if you want."

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"E-excuse me?" she asks, staring back up at me as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Why the hell if you'd care if I'm happy or not?"

Oddly enough, she smiles up at me. "Because Kami-sama always wants you to make sure other people are happy and serve others. So I'll do anything you ask me to."

"Is that so?" I said between my teeth, trying to resist the urge to lash out at her.

"Yes. If you're good to others, that goodness comes back to you. You know? Karma, that's one of Kami-sama's basic teachings! I think everyone should worship…"

"Will you shut the fuck up! Jashin is the only God there is! I don't want to hear anymore about your make believe God!"

"You know, you should be more respectful towards another person's beliefs," she said calmly.

"What about you! Talking about how great your fucking God is, when I obviously have my own religion!"

"I was only sharing with you my beliefs. I don't think there's anything wrong with that, but if it upsets you I won't talk about it anymore," She sort of curtsied apologetically, before saying, "Besides that, you're an 'adult' aren't you? I would think you'd be more respectful towards others…"

"You…"

* * *

"…little fuck face!" Hidan yelled at me and pinned me to a wall. I looked at him wide eyed wondering what she said wrong. "You need to learn to keep your damned mouth shut!" He started to laugh insanely. "What should I do to shut you up? Maybe I should rip out your throat? Or you know what would be better? Torture! I should slowly penetrate you with large sharp objects and listen to your cries. Ah, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it Jashin-sama!" He began to pull me by my hair, still talking about how he'd torture me and present me to his god Jashin.

"H-Hidan!" I shrieked out, trying to make his hand release my locks of hair.

"Huhhh? Did you say something bitch!" He looked back down at me.

"L-Let go!"

He laughed again. "Why would I do something like that!" He pulled on my hair again and my face contorted in pain. Smirking, he whispered in my ear, "This is nothing compared to what I can do to you. Your pain is my pleasure." I looked at this man, who held onto my hair, and concluded that he was crazy.

"Hidan," A very cool voice called out and a feeling of joy surged through me. Hidan and I turned to his left to see a man with dark hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and onyx eyes, walking towards us. It was Uchiha Itachi. Hidan released me from his grip and I ran almost immediately to Uchiha-san, clinging onto his arm. He ignored me and asked Hidan, "What were you doing?" His voice was cold and demanding, but it made me feel safe.

"I was…petting her hair," Hidan lied, obviously.

"Petting her hair…" Uchiha-san repeated.

"Yeah… it was so soft that I couldn't help myself…you know, like when you see a really hot babe walking down the street? You can't help but drag her away and rape her." Hidan said as though raping someone was no big deal.

Uchiha-san's expression remained emotionless. "Don't compare entirely different things to make a point. It makes you look stupid." Hidan began to open and close his mouth like a gaping fish. "And you…" Itachi directed his attention to me. "Let go." I blushed a bright red and quickly released his arm from my embrace.

He looked at me, with his coal eyes. When I looked into them, I could tell his soul was almost empty, but there was something else about his soul that stood out to me. It seemed to have a very faint warm feeling as well… "Hidan, shouldn't you be taking her somewhere?"

Hidan mumbled something that sounded like, "Yeah….to find some place for her to sleep…"

"Then shouldn't you take her then?"

"Yeah yeah…" Hidan sort of stomped over to me and grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me away from Uchiha-san, but I didn't want to go anywhere with Hidan. "C'mon Bitch! Will you move your fucking ass!"

"Aiko-san," Uchiha-san said calmly, looking down at me with his dark colored eyes. "It will be all right. Hidan won't be doing anything like that to you again."

"O-okay, Uchiha-san."

"Itachi is just fine," he said, his face still showing no emotion. "And don't do anything Hidan wants that makes you feel uncomfortable." He looked down into my eyes, to be sure I understood his orders.

I nodded and I let go of his arm, allowing Hidan to pull me away. I looked back to see Itachi-san go into to one of the rooms in the hallway, which I assumed was his. "Damn, you'll listen to that bastard but you won't listen to me?"

"His soul…is different from yours."

Hidan laughed. "How? That bastard is a heartless killer, like me."

I shook my head. "His soul…was empty. He doesn't seem to have many feelings."

"How the hell does that make him better than me?"

"I'd rather be around someone with no emotions than someone who's always yelling at me," I said, quickly covering my mouth with my own hand. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I quickly looked over at Hidan, a bit scared he'd start shouting again, but instead he continued walking down the hall.

For some reason I was glaring after she said what she said. Why the hell would she like that pretty boy more than me? He isn't that good looking is he? And she admits he doesn't have much feeling! What the fuck is up with that? How the hell could she fall in love with an emotionless guy? I don't know why, but it just pisses me the fuck off. The damned bitch obviously likes Itachi more than me…but then again I really shouldn't give a fuck, one way or the other. Still, I was curious. "Hey, Bitch."

"Yes, Hidan-san?"

I noted how polite she sounded. "What does my soul look like?"

"Excuse me?"

For some reason I felt glad that she couldn't see my face. "What does my fucking soul look like?"

"You'll have to turn around so I can see it."

I stopped and turned around. "Can't you see it from anywhere?"

She shook her head. "No…the only way to see someone's soul is to look into their eyes," she said, her eyes boring into mine. We stood there for a minute or so, staring at each other….or at least I was. "Your soul…" she said after long last. "…is wild."

"Wild?"

"Wild and crazy," she confirmed.

"Is that it?" I asked, resisting the urge to hit her for suggesting that I, Hidan, was crazy.

"Well…there's something else about it…but I can't really put my finger on what it is," she bowed her head slightly. "I'm very sorry."

I don't know why, but I wanted her to say something else about my soul. I don't know what the hell that something was, but I know I wanted her to say something different. I decided not to think about what it was I wanted her to say and I looked away from her. "Stop apologizing for nothing. Now follow me, I think I know where you can sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been supa busy. Anyways I'm a little iffy on this chapter too, so please review and tell meh what ya think, yeah. **

**_"anata"- _this word is basically means "honey" or "sweetie", it's usually used between boyfriend/girlfriend, or husband/wife, and other couples like that.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hidan led me into a room, which looked to be the sitting room. There was a television, a couple of jet black sofas and a matching love seat; in the center was a rectangular dark brown coffee table. It looked very…boring, but it was better than staying in a room with Hidan. I snuck a peek up at the white haired man beside me and felt rather guilty. I don't think I've ever felt a certain dislike for anyone before, until I met him. Just because he curses, yells, and very rude every time he opens his mouth, doesn't mean I should dislike him. What would Kami-sama say about my behavior?

Forgetting where I was, I closed my eyes and folded my hands in prayer. What should I do about Hidan? How should I act around him? Just because he's rude doesn't mean I should be rude back, right Kami-sama?

"Hey…" I opened my eyes when I felt someone poking my head. Hidan stood in front of me with a bit of a scowl on his face. "Stop acting so fucking weird and listen to when I'm talking to you."

"Alright, Hidan-san," I answered, adding the honorific to his name.

He looks at me strangely. "Why the hell is up with the honorific? You didn't call me that before." I shrugged, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Well I don't like it."

I blinked, a bit surprised. I didn't know it really mattered to him. "Should I just call you Hidan then?"

He smirks and I move back unconsciously. "Ha, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to ya. Hmmm…" He rubs his chin as though in deep thought. "I want you to call me 'Hidan-sama'!" He exclaims and begins to laugh like a triumphant king. Pretty soon I begin to laugh too; he stops. "What are you laughing at bitch?"

"You…you act like a child," I said, stopping my laughter almost immediately, but couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I expected him to get mad, but instead he shook it off. "Hn, any woman who's been in bed with me knows that I'm a man." I still look at him, not knowing exactly what he meant and he laughs at me. "Who's the damn kid now? You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" I didn't see what was so funny and continued looking at him as I shook my head no.

"There she is!" Came a loud childish voice and the next thing I knew, I was knocked down the ground. Opening my eyes, I see a man wearing an orange swirly mask. "My name is Tobi! What's yours?"

"A-Aiko," I managed to say. I was rather shocked from the sudden surprise attack.

"Aiko! What a pretty name for a pretty girl!"

"Th-Thank you." I felt bashful. No one has ever complimented me like that before. This Tobi is really nice.

"You fucking bastard!" This coming from none other than Hidan himself. "Stop being a fucking suck up and the hell off of her."

Tobi, who seemed unaffected by Hidan's cruel language, nodded and got off me, also pulling me up to my feet in the process. "Tobi's sorry, Aiko. You'll forgive Tobi right?"

I nodded. "Of course." I now had to look up to see Tobi face…I mean mask. I didn't notice before, but he's almost as tall as Hidan, which surprised me. That'd probably mean Tobi is a full grown man, why does he act so childishly?

"Yay! Aiko can bake right?"

"Uh…yes." I answered, wondering why he wanted to know something random like that.

"Good! You can make me cookies!"

"Tobi will you leave her the fuck alone? She was about to go sleep!"

I shook my head. "It's alright. As a servant of Kami-sama…"

"I didn't know you were a servant too, un." The three of us turned our heads to see a blond teen walk into the room. Some of his hair was pulled back in a pony tail and a part of it covered his left eye, hiding it. He was a little shorter than Hidan and Tobi. "I thought you were just our new medic…"

"Well I am, but…"

The blond cut me off again and stood right in front of me, his face freakishly close to mine. "I think I have this cut on my lip. Can you kiss it to make it better, un?"

"I…what?" I began to blush at such a request and from what I could tell his lips looked fine.

"Will stop fucking around Deidara?"

"What? I was only making a simple request." He asks innocently.

**~*~**

Fucking brat. My eyes twitched after Deidara "innocently" said he was only making a simple request when asking Aiko to kiss his damned lip. "That's a fucked up simple request if you ask me!" I yelled and turned to Aiko. "Hey Bitch!" She jumped in her spot, probably surprised that I was yelling. "Weren't you going to go make cookies with Tobi!?"

She nodded and Tobi said, "Yay! Let's go Ai-chan! This way!" Tobi began to pull the poor girl away to the kitchen.

As soon as they left Deidara spoke. "I know that you get ticked off easily…but I think you're overreacting a bit. There was no need to get so angry about what I said to that girl."

"I fucking know that and I wasn't angry, you bastard!"

"Then why are you getting so angry about me thinking that you were angry, un?"

"I…what?" I asked, not really understanding whatever the hell he was trying to say.

He smirked at me as though he knew something I didn't and I glared at him. "Well, I'm going to go to the kitchen."

"Why?"

"To help them bake cookies, what else, un?" Deidara left the room and I stood there alone; I admit I was a bit confused. I wasn't angry, was I? I don't think I was…just because I yelled doesn't mean that I was angry. I walked out of the room and down the hall, heading for my room. To get there I had to pass the kitchen along the way and I couldn't help but go in.

Deidara sat on top of the kitchen table and watched Aiko search the bottom cupboards for something. Tobi stood next to Aiko, looking down at her. "Do you want Tobi to help you look for the bowls?"

Aiko emerged from the cupboard with a bag of flour, salt, sugar and brown sugar. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"No fucking way!" I yell, causing Aiko to drop the flour. "You let Tobi touch anything, he'll fucking break it and the last thing we need is Kakuzu on our case."

"Kakuzu?"

"Yeah. He got really mad at Hidan for making the microwave explode, un," Deidara just had to chime in.

"You made the microwave explode?" Aiko asked me her eyes wide.

"So what!? It's better than trying to put explosives in the fucking oven and trying to make the whole damn kitchen explode!" I shouted, looking at Deidara.

He looked away. "Strange I don't remember doing anything like that, un."

"You fucking liar!"

"Hidan-sama, it's okay. Just go find a…"

"No way! You got her calling you 'Hidan-sama', un?" Deidara asked, whipping around to look back at me.

I smirked. "Of course, the bitch knows her fucking place."

"That's…just strange."

"What about you!? You call Sasori 'danna', don't you find that a bit strange you fucking bastard?"

"I got it!" Deidara snapped his fingers. "Hey servant girl, I want you to call me 'Anata', alright, un?'

Aiko blushes, but she nods anyways. "Okay…A-ana…"

I covered her mouth. "What the hell are you trying to make weird things, you bastard!?"

"Hmph…I'm not the one making her call me 'Hidan-sama', un."

"Tobi wants to make cookies now!" Tobi's annoying voice sort of brought me back to reality and I removed my hand from Aiko's mouth.

I swear if Deidara smirks at me one more time, I'm going to fucking castrate him. "Hidan-sa…Hidan-sama, will you please find a bowl for me?" I nod and go to one of the upper cabinets to pull one out. "I was a bit surprised to find the kitchen so clean," Aiko mentions as she takes eggs, cream, vanilla, butter and chocolate out of the fridge.

"Well no one uses it except for Itachi…not after Hidan…" I shoot him a glare of death. "Calm down Hidan, I was just going to say after you proved how much you suck at cooking, causing soup to somehow shoot out of the pot and all over the kitchen, un."

I set the bowls down hard on the counter. "So you're not good at cooking?" Aiko asks, grabbing one putting some flour, baking soda and salt in it.

"I can fucking cook if I want to! And I already told you Deidara that it was Tobi's fault soup was all over the kitchen!"

"Right."

"It's alright Hidan-sama. Just put some cream, butter, sugar, brown sugar and vanilla in the other bowl."

"Alright…uh, how much of each?" I heard Deidara cough.

"Well, I'll measure it out and you can pour it in alright?"

"Yeah…"

"No fair, Tobi wants to help too!"

"Don't worry Tobi," she said with a smile. "You can stir okay!"

I couldn't help but wonder why I was even helping the little bitch bake cookies, but whatever. After adding whatever the fuck we were putting in the bowl, she told me to add the eggs into the bowl, so I placed them inside. Deidara burst out laughing and I looked at Aiko to see her fighting to keep from laughing. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"Y-You're suppose to crack them," She took the eggs out of the bowl and hit one of the eggs on the side of the counter, causing it to crack. She then separated the shell so the yolk came out and into the bowl. "Like that see?"

I could feel a strange heat rise to my face. No fucking way….there's no fucking way that I'm feeling…embarrassed. I take the other egg and hit it against the counter. And well…I guess I hit it to fucking hard because it smashed. The yolk covered my hand and the counter. Deidara started to laugh hysterically again and Aiko was biting her lip.

"It's okay Hidan! Tobi can't crack eggs either!"

"Don't worry about it, Hidan-sama. We can just get another." Aiko tried to reassure me.

"Hidan….you seriously can't cook for shit, un!"

"Gah! Forget this!" I shout and storm out of the kitchen to my room.

**~*~**

Hidan left the kitchen pretty angry, but I don't see why. Completely destroying an egg wasn't that big of a deal. I began to clean up the egg and its shell. I suddenly felt Deidara standing next me, holding an egg. "I got another one, un."

"Thank you." I take the egg and add it in. "Here Tobi, you can stir it now." He began to stir slowly. "Good, now I'm going to add the dry mixture…" I slowly added the mix of salt, flour and baking soda. "Go faster Tobi."

"Alright Ai-chan!" He began stirring so fast that some of the cookie dough flung out of the bowl and onto my face. He freezes and looks at me as though I'm about to start yelling or something. "Tobi's soooo sorry Ai-chan!"

I wiped off my cheek. "It's alright. Just keep stirring okay? And maybe not so fast this time."

Tobi nods happily and continues stirring away. That's when I felt something moist sucking on my cookie dough covered fingers. A jolt runs up my spin as I turn to see Deidara licking away the dough on my hand. "Tastes good, un," he whispers and I have an urge to pull away, but I don't.

"Deidara-senpai! Don't eat off Ai-chan's hand!" Tobi yells, seeing Deidara and hitting him with the spoon he was previously stirring the cookie dough with.

Deidara disappears from my side and appears behind Tobi in a flash, taking poor Tobi into a head lock. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? You don't go hitting people with spoons!"

"But Deidara-senpai goes around trying to blow Tobi up all the time!" Tobi whines, struggling to escape Deidara's death lock.

"That's a totally different, un!"

Unable to find any words to respond to the two men's sudden actions, I decided to start cut out cookie shapes to put in the oven.

After 9 minutes of Deidara yelling, Tobi yelling, and me simply waiting for the cookies to finish baking, I was relieved when I heard the chime of the timer and practically flew off my chair to take out the sweet sweet soft mounds of chocolate goodness. "Yummy! Can we eat them now?" Tobi begged like a child.

"No, you have to wait for them to cool first."

"Oh…I'll wait then!" Tobi puts his face level with the counter to keep an eye on the cookies, as if they would suddenly sprout legs and walk off somewhere.

Deidara was leaning back in a chair, balancing it on its two back legs. "Doesn't Tobi annoy you, un?" He asks nonchalantly.

I shook my head. "Not really. I find Tobi to be sweet, like a child."

He sort of scoffed at my response. "You know he is a grown man right? Sometimes I think he's just retarded or something."

I felt my face frown slightly. "You shouldn't say things like that. I think Tobi is a good person."

"He's part of an S-rank criminal organization. How did a person like that get into an organization like this? I don't know, but he must be able to do **something** if Leader-sama allowed him to become a subordinate, un." I had nothing to say to his last statement and he smirked, knowing that his logic proved a valid point. "Besides that, you know you'll actually be living with a bunch of S-rank criminals from now until….you pretty much die right? Now that we have you, you won't be able to leave, un."

"I…I…" In fact I didn't really realize that until he told me. "I can't possibly stay here forever. I need to go back to Maho…my people need me there."

"From what I heard, you've never left your country before…let alone the country's capital," Deidara mentioned, examining his fingernails. "Then again, it's probably better that you're gone from that place anyway. You wouldn't want your people to become so dependent on you and your healing abilities. Then they won't be able to survive on their own, un."

"I…never thought of it like that," I admitted, surprised that everything that Deidara was saying was logical.

"These cookies are the best!" Tobi cheered. He held a bitten cookie in his hand.

"T-tobi!" I was a little mad that he ate them without my permission. But then again it was he who was the S-Ranked Criminal, not me…even though he behaves like a child sometimes.

"They're not too bad." Deidara comments, also eating a cookie.

I smiled, happy that they both enjoyed my cookies and began to put a few cookies on a plate. Deidara reached for one, but I moved the plate out of his reach. "Just eat them off the rack. These one's for Hidan-sama."

His eyebrow seemed to twitch. "Hi-hidan-sama, un?"

I nodded and walked off with the plate.

**~*~**

I was lying on my bed, face down. Stupid egg…stupid cookies…stupid Tobi…stupid Deidara….how the hell would I know how to crack a fucking egg? I don't cook and I doubt Deidara could crack a fucking egg better than I can! "Gah! The mother fucking androgynous bastard is pissing me the fuck off! It wasn't that fucking funny!" I shout in despair to no one in particular.

The sound of knocking drew my attention to my door. Swinging the door open, I sort of yelled at the person on the other side, "What the hell do you want!?"

"Hidan-sama?" I looked down surprised to see the young blond woman looking up at me, holding a plate of cookies.

"What?"

"The cookies finished backing and I thought you'd like some."

"I don't want any of your damned cookies!" I shouted and slammed the door in her face. Stupid girl, why the hell would she bring those damned cookies here anyway? So…fucking troublesome. I ran a hand through my hair. Jashin…

I opened the door again to see that the girl had left, but on the floor was the plate of cookies. Did she realize that if I hadn't open the door until morning, that the cookies probably wouldn't be good anymore? Picking up the plate, I sunk my teeth into what I admit to be chewy goodness. Damn, these didn't turn out very bad.

Sighing to myself, I walked back to the kitchen to find it empty. On the counter was a box of cookies, which I was surprised, was still there. I was pretty damn sure Tobi would the whole damn thing. The little bitch must have stopped him. Placing the now empty plate onto the counter, I left the kitchen to look for the girl and found her lying on the couch fast asleep.

Her hair was tousled and her white dress exposed a fairly large amount of her legs. Her face was calm and her pink lips were slightly parted. Suddenly I wanted to know her name…she mentioned it before didn't she? I crouched down and examined her face closely, as though that'd help me remember her damned name. Damn, I knew it before…my face was now really close to hers. So close that I could feel her breath on my face. In and out. In and out. My hand involuntarily moved to stroke her cheek when it finally came to me. I whispered her name, "Aiko…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated in a long while, but I gotta focus on school and all that jazz. Sorry if this chapter sucks or if it's too short. Reviews would be much appreciated. Go ahead and give me suggestions if you have any; I'll gladly accept them.

* * *

**

Previously….

I opened the door again to see that the girl had left, but on the floor was the plate of cookies. Did she realize that if I hadn't open the door until morning, that the cookies probably wouldn't be good anymore? Picking up the plate, I sunk my teeth into what I admit to be chewy goodness. Damn, these didn't turn out very bad.

Sighing to myself, I walked back to the kitchen to find it empty. On the counter was a box of cookies, which I was surprised, was still there. I was pretty damn sure Tobi would eat the whole damn thing. The little bitch must have stopped him. Placing the now empty plate onto the counter, I left the kitchen to look for the girl and found her lying on the couch fast asleep.

Her hair was tousled and her white dress exposed a fairly large amount of her legs. Her face was calm and her pink lips were slightly parted. Suddenly I wanted to know her name…she mentioned it before didn't she? I crouched down and examined her face closely, as though that'd help me remember her damned name. Damn, I knew it before…my face was now really close to hers. So close that I could feel her breath on my face. In and out. In and out. My hand involuntarily moved to stroke her cheek when it finally came to me. I whispered her name, "Aiko…"

**Chapter 5 **

_A young girl, around the age of 17 or so, was lying on a wooden table. Her light blond hair, almost white, hair fanned out on top of the table, beneath her head. The lids of her eyes fluttered for a moment before opening all the way, revealing her unique lavender eyes. Blinking slowly, her eyes slowly surveyed the room. It was obvious that she didn't know where she was and couldn't move her body. She attempts to open her mouth, to call out to someone, to anyone, to help her move; however, her lips could barely part to allow any sound to vociferate throughout the room. Her chest noticeably starts moving up and down; she's breathing in deeply and slowly, trying to stay calm. _

_The sound of footsteps reached her ears. Slowly they came closer and closer, until I could see the hooded figure, to which the footsteps belonged to. The girl's face, however, remained the same and displayed no sign of fear or worry. I had a strange feeling that she was unable to move at all, not even her face, because she had been drugged in some way. The figure placed a right hand over the girl's head. On the hand was what looked to be a red ruby ring. The figure began to mutter words rather quickly, as though saying some sort of chant. The voice coming from the figure was deep and indicated that the figure was indeed male. _

_A red glow emitted from the ruby ring and the girl let out a small gasp for air. "Can you hear me? Answer yes or no," the man asked in an authoritative voice._

"_Yes," the girl croaked out; her voice sounded as though she hasn't used it in years._

"_Do you know who you are?"_

"_No," she replied, her voice now sounding a bit distant._

"_You're…" The man said her name, but for some reason I couldn't hear it. The girl remained silent. "You're…Do you understand?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Repeat after me, 'Kami-sama is almighty'."_

"_Kami-sama is almighty," she repeated obediently. Her tone of voice was that of a robot's._

"'_I live to serve only him.'"_

"_I live to serve only him."_

"'_With the power he has given me…'"_

"_With the power he has give men…"_

"_I shall…." All went fuzzy…my vision and my hearing and soon enough, all went black._

I opened my eyes to see darkness, but soon enough my eyes slowly adjusted and only one question came in mind: Where am I? I sat up in the bed in which I laid in and continued to look around the room I was in. I don't remember going into a room. I believe I fell asleep on a couch.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and shivered as the cold air met my skin. I slowly made my way across the room towards the door, so I wouldn't bump into anything and left the mysterious room. I continued to walk down the hall and towards a light coming from what I think was the living room. As I walked along, my thoughts drifted to the girl in my dream. I felt somehow…connected to her and felt sorry for her. But then again, maybe she deserved it because she didn't something terrible. But, it didn't seem like it, or at least I don't think so. I shook my head to rid further ponderings about her. It was only a dream after all.

I reached my destination and immediately noticed the figure lying on the couch. I could hear their breathing from where I stood, it was heavy and deep. I soon came to realize that this figure was in fact Hidan, deep asleep. My eyebrows furrowed, because I was sure that I fell asleep on the very couch he was sleeping on. Had he moved me to his own bed last night? I nudged his shoulder. "Hi-Hidan-sama," I whispered. "Hidan-sama?" He moved a bit, but continued to sleep. I couldn't help but smile; he seemed like a totally different person when he was sleeping, his usual combed back hair, now messy, his facial features, free from all signs of anger or rudeness.

A spark of curiosity lit inside me and I wanted to know more about this man, about his past, about who he was. My fingers found themselves gliding up his face, from his chin, up to his cheekbone, admiring his handsome features. But soon my hand froze and I suddenly felt disgusted with myself. This was the man who killed Tenshii-sama, so carelessly, so effortlessly. A pang of guilt shot through my stomach as I began to think what she would think of me if she saw me like this. What does Kami-sama think of me, seeing me like this, admiring the man who killed Tenshii-sama?

However, it feels as though curiosity has hypnotized me, tainted me, corrupted me. There's something about this man that sparked my interest. I moved my hand, my fingers barely brushing his cheeks, but suddenly his hand shoots out and his fingers wrap around my wrist. In an instant he has me taken down and pinned my back to the floor. I stared up at him speechless and my eyes wide in fear of his unexpected action. I was so startled…I couldn't find my voice to scream.

He sat on top of me; his pinkish eyes barely open as though he was only half awake. Centimeter by centimeter, they slowly grew bigger, until he realized he was on top of me. "What…the hell are you doing!" he sort of yelled at me, all signs of drowsiness disappearing in an instant.

"I was…" I trailed off. To be honest I didn't really understand what I was doing.

"You don't go touching people when they're sleeping you crazy bitch!"

I frowned. "But didn't you move me last night after I fell asleep on this couch?"

"I…" Hidan released my wrists, he had pinned on either side of my head. Even though he turned his face the other way, I could see that his face turned slightly pink. "So what if I did? You were sleeping here without a fucking blanket! You probably would've frozen to death if I didn't move you!"

"Yes, but couldn't you just put a blanket over me or something?"

"Shut the fuck up! You're the inferior being here woman, so you have to listen to whatever the fuck I say, got it?" He glared down at me.

Obediently I nodded. "Alright, Hidan-sama."

"Good."

I laid there, with Hidan on top of me, for a couple of awkward seconds. I finally noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles were in clear view. "Hidan-sama, could you get off of me now?" I asked, looking at anything else besides his chest, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

I gulped slightly when I saw the expression on his face change in a flash. His mouth twisted into a smirk and his eyes were now devilish. He pinned my wrists above my head once again, but this time with one hand. "I happen to like the damned position we're in right now," he said, slowly running a finger from the back of my jaw to the tip of my chin. I couldn't keep a shiver from running up and down my spine.

"What do you think of this situation you're in?"

"What…do I think?" I repeated, slowly.

"Do you like it? Do you feel nervous?" His hand slid down and rested in between my breasts. "Your heart's beating so damn fast. You're nervous aren't you?" He moved back up so his mouth was close to my ear, lightly he groped my left breast and a gasp of surprise escaped my lips. "Or, maybe you're getting excited?" he whispered dangerously into my ear.

"N-No…"

"No?" He asked, slightly bemused.

"I…want you to stop. Kami-sama looks down on this kind of behavior. This is wrong."

"I don't see what's so damn wrong about it," He growled. "Besides, if your dear 'Kami-sama' doesn't like people acting like this, then why does he let them?" He questioned me, but I had no answer and turned my face away from him. He lightly kissed my neck and said in a low, and…suggestive, tone, "And didn't you just say you'd listen to whatever I say?"

"I said I'd **listen **to whatever you had to say. I have no intention of **doing** whatever you say," I snapped at him with newly found confidence, only to wish that I hadn't said what I just said.

Just as Hidan opens his mouth to retort, I heard a familiar voice speak. "Hidan, didn't I say before that raping the girl will bring you nothing but trouble?" I looked up from my position to see it was Kakuzu.

"Don't accuse me of something I haven't done yet ya fucking bastard! My dick isn't even in her damned vagina!"

Kakuzu seemed unfazed by Hidan's words. "Leader-sama wants you and the girl now."

"I just woke up like two fucking seconds ago!" Hidan groaned, getting off me and held out his hand, which I stared at. His mouth frowned. "Are you gonna take my fucking hand or not?"

I looked up into his eyes, nodded, and took his hand in mine.

* * *

I watched Aiko work hard to remove a stain from the living room carpet. I can't believe this is what that damned leader called us for: to clean up the damned living room. Looking around, I couldn't believe I didn't notice how fucking messy the room was until now. Random clothes were spewed across the floor and on the couches and a thick layer dust has collected on the shelves. The smell of cleaner has spread, from where Aiko kneeled, throughout the entire room. Silently cursing the leader I began to pick up some clothes, only to be distracted.

"Nngh…" I looked over to see Aiko tearing up and rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I-I think I have some cleaner in my eyes," she whined.

"Wha-What the fuck? How the hell could you get cleaner in your eyes woman? Aren't you used to cleaning?" I stood there watching her cry and rolled my eyes. "C'mon…" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Alright, now open your eyes."

"It burns."

I began to run the water in the sink and cupped some into my hands. "Open your damned eyes you stupid bitch!" She cracked her eyelids open and I splashed water on her face.

"PPpfffttt. What are you doing?" She asked, choking out water.

"I'm washing your fucking eyes out."

"Do you want to try washing my **eyes** out then?"

"Shut the fuck up! You should be grateful I'm even helping ya, you stupid whore!" I splashed more water on her face.

Again she coughs water. "Stop it!" she shouts squinty eyed: I admit she looks a bit amusing. Then she, surprisingly, she took the water and got me in the face. "I'm not the one with fucking cleaner in my eye!" I yelled at her getting into the shower and grabbing the showerhead.

"Wait, stop…" she said, getting into the shower after me, only to be blasted by cold water. Shutting her eyes, she reached out blindly as she lost her balance. Of course, the thing she grabbed onto was me and as she slipped and fell, she dragged me down with her, causing me to hit my head against the faucet head. Her lavender eyes popped open as she heard my head meet the cold metal. She reached above me to turn off the shower head and looked down at me in worry. "Are you okay?"

I flashed her a somewhat cocky grin. "Of course, I'm a bit of a fucking masochist after all."

"O-Oh," She said, looking away. She was obviously embarrassed with herself.

It only made me grin wider. "Why were you worried?"

She opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish, unable of finding any words to say. Her hands gripped onto my shirt and looked down. "I'm….sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I already told you it's alright," I said, feeling awkward again. Damn this bitch sure can be awkward.

"Are you sure?" She asked, peering up.

"Yes, now get the fuck off."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently even though I'm on summer break. I've been catching up in anime and I still have a lot more to watch until I'm fully caught up. Not only that I gotta research colleges and what not, along with driving lessons. I'll update again ASAP, promise. Please Review, reviews make me happy!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I didn't truly understand why I only hung around Hidan. Well, Deidara was always in his room making art, either that or he was outside testing his art. Tobi was usually running around all over the place. One minute he'd be sitting next to me, watching the TV, and the next minute, he'd be gone, off to bother Deidara or one of the other members. Kakuzu seldom came out of his room. All he ever seemed to do was count money and when he wasn't there he was usually out, doing whatever it was he did. I haven't seen Itachi and Kisame for a while. I hope they're doing okay.

It's been about a week and a half since these people kidnapped me and brought me here. I still haven't met either of the two other members and I haven't been doing much medical things either. Hidan seemed to dub me as the new maid and had me cooking and cleaning. I didn't mind much, really. If it pleases him, then I'll do whatever he….

Wait. I slapped my cheeks. Stop. I slapped my cheeks again. Stop. Stop. Stop. He's not my master. "I live only to serve Kami-sama," I muttered to myself, but why? Is that my only reason for existence? There can be more can't there? Shouldn't there be more?

My mind reeled as I tried to think of any teachings I had learn from Tenshii-sama, or Kiro-san.

_I was attending the summer festival with Tenshii-sama and Kiro-san, along with a few palace guards. Tenshii-sama had to attend the opening ceremony, earlier in the day. She sat on a sort of a throne, which was placed near the main stage, where many acts were performed for viewing pleasure. To the right of the main stage were rows of stalls, with games and food. Just about everyone in the capital city attended. _

_I remember watching them all, laughing, having fun, enjoying each other's company. I felt something strange…something sad…begin to grow deep in my heart…a longing. I began to wonder what was I doing? Sure, I loved serving Kami-sama, Tenshii-sama, and even Kiro-san. I loved serving my people, but for once…I'd like to have fun like the people here at the festival. _

_I think Tenshii-sama noticed my discomfort. "What's wrong child?"_

_I looked to my right to see the worried look on her face. "I-I was just wondering, why I'm doing this. I-I want to have fun like these people here. I mean isn't there more to life than just serving Kami-sama and others?_"

_Tenshii-sama laughed. "Darling, you must realize that you aren't like those people." Her voice started off light but slowly turned serious. "You are one of the chosen. Kami-sama has blessed you with remarkable abilities and sees you as pure. You mingle with other people and you yourself shall become corrupt. Remember, you serve only Kami-sama. That is your sole purpose, which is why you must listen to what I say."_

I remember the feeling of disappointment, when I heard her say those words. I wanted her to say something else. I don't know what, but anything but what she just said. I closed my eyes and whispered to myself, "I live only to serve Kami-sama. I live only to serve Kami-sama. That is my sole purpose in life." It was strange, the more I say those words, the sadder I became.

"Are you alright?" asked a cool, calm, collected voice.

I spun around on the spot to see Uchiha-san. "Uchi…I mean, Itachi-san."

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Usually when someone's talking to themselves, they may prove to be mentally instable."

I suddenly felt embarrassed, realizing that he had heard my muttering. "O-Oh…"

He stood there silently, looking down at me, or was he? I couldn't tell. His eyes looked so vacant. He could be looking right through me for all I know. "Are you going to move?" He asks, finally breaking the silence.

I looked at my surroundings and realized I was standing in front of the entrance to the kitchen. "O-Oh! I'm sorry!" I sputtered out, quickly moving into the kitchen, which I originally had no intention of going to. As I sat down at the table, Itachi spoke in his monotone voice again. "I'm making some tea. Would you like some?"

I nodded my head, but realized he couldn't see me because he was going through the cupboards. "Yes!" I said, a little too loud. "Yes, please."

I sat there fiddling with my thumbs. I kind of liked being around Itachi-san, but I didn't like it at the same time. I didn't know what to say, and I felt like I was making a fool of myself. "Where's Hidan this morning?" He asked, making me wonder why he would ever want to know where that man is.

"I don't know. When I woke up, he wasn't in his room," I answered in a small voice.

"That's sweet. Is he the first person you go to when you wake up in the morning?" His voice still monotone, even so I felt very embarrassed again. I didn't know what else to do after I woke up in the morning. I usually went to Hidan's room and waited for him to finish praying, then we'd have breakfast together. He's always demanding that I make him breakfast, and it's easier if we ate together so I could make food for both of us at the same time. "You've grown to like Hidan, haven't you?" He asked in a somewhat bored voice.

"N-No," I stuttered, the only word I could think of to say. Oh Kami-sama, I wish someone else would come in. Why did I agree to have tea with Itachi-san? I began to look around the room, as if looking for a way to escape. I could feel my eyes light up when I see a familiar tall blue man walk into the kitchen. "Ah, Itachi pour me some too," Kisame requests as he sits in the chair next to me.

"G-Good morning, Kisame-san," I greeted him, bowing my head slightly.

His yellow eyes moved to look at me. "So kid, you're still alive?"

"Y-Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, considering your stuck here with Kakuzu and Hidan….I wasn't going to be surprised if Kakuzu killed you outta annoyance or if Hidan decided to sacrifice you to that crazy God of his," He laughed, but I found nothing funny in his statement.

"W-would Hidan really sacrifice me?"

He stops laughing and thinks a minute. "I don't think so, you lasted this long haven't you? But then again, Hidan says that his favorite sacrifices are women. Apparently loves the way they scream, he's a bit of a sadist." He must have seen the look on my face, since he started laughing again. I didn't know if he was being serious or not.

That's when I noticed the bandaging on his arm. "Kisame-san, you're hurt."

"Oh yeah…almost forgot about that. I was being a tad bit reckless to tell ya the truth," He said calmly, as though it was no big deal.

"I'll heal you!" I exclaimed, my voice now full of sudden excitement.

"Uhhh…" Kisame moved a little away from me, but I didn't mind. I was excited; I could finally do something useful that doesn't have anything to with cooking or cleaning.

* * *

I came in dragging in my fucking scythe. Don't get me wrong, I like killing as much as the next guy, but it gets annoying when I gotta do it one after the other; there's no way I can give a proper sacrifice that way. Who the hell would have thought that some old lady would come out of nowhere and see me kill some young woman? Then after I killed her, I two fucking members of the fucking Anbu come out of nowhere! Damn, it was a fucking pain in the ass….

I walked into the kitchen, yawning all the while, expecting to see Aiko sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon and a plate waiting for me. Instead I saw Itachi. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Drinking tea."

I could feel my eye twitch. "Where's Aiko?"

"She left with Kisame."

"Ki-Kisame! What the hell is she doing with that fish freak!"

"Kisame was injured."

"So!" I marched out of the kitchen.

I knocked on Kisame's door and, without waiting for a response, I stormed in to see Kisame and Aiko sitting on his bed, laughing.

"Are you joking?" Aiko asked, in a light cheerful voice.

"No, even though he was considered the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist', he was still a kid after all…" Kisame's voice trailed off, when he finally noticed that I was in the room. He looks at me and back to Aiko, obviously ignoring me. "So as I was saying…"

"Don't ignore me you damned shark man!"

"Hidan-sama!" Aiko leapt off the bed and stood before me in an instant. I admit I was a little surprised that she was happy to see me. ""Where were you this morning Hidan-sama?"

"Making a sacrifice," I answered her question briefly before saying, "Now, you're coming with me." Without even waiting for her response, I took her by the wrist and pulled her out of Kisame's room.

"W-where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Outside."

"Outside."

"Yeah, you haven't been outside in a fucking while right?"

"Oh, okay," she said smiling. "I'm glad; I finally have a chance to breathe some fresh air."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"This place smells like men."

"That why you clean!"

"I've only been here for a week. There's no why I could clean such a strong smell in a few days…" she mentioned to me, only to have me hit her lightly in the back of the head.

"Don't go insulting me you fucking bitch. I do not stink," I said slowly so she comprehends.

She looks like she wants to say something else, but decides against it. "Of course not, Hidan-sama."

I pat her on the head. "Good girl. Now put this on." I handed her a collar.

"What's this?"

"A leash." She gives me a strange look. "Hey, I can't have you running off on me!" I said defensively.

When we got out of the base, we found ourselves at the edge of the forest. Just ahead was a grassy field with a lot of purple and pink flowers. Was it really spring time already? I looked over at Aiko and it looked like she died and went to heaven. Grinning wildly, she ran out to the clearing, only to choke herself on the collar. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't forget you're wearing a fucking leash, bitch."

She doesn't say anything; she only smiles. Together we walked out to the middle of the clearing and Aiko laid down on the grass. Not having anything else to do, I sit down beside her. We stayed there in silence, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Hidan-sama, I wish I could stay like this forever."

"…forever is a really long time."

"I guess."

"Won't you get bored or something?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll have you."

I admit the idea was nice, to lay here and relax for the rest of time, but holy shit. I'd get bored out of my mind after a while. "Well, there's no way in hell I'm going to sit here in a field staring up at the sky for all of eternity."

She laughs. "No, I guess not."

We fell silent again for a moment, before she spoke again. "I'm very glad I met you Hidan, even though you're rude, bad tempered, violent…"

I cover her mouth with my hand. "That's enough." She blinks up at me with her periwinkle eyes. I could still feel her smiling. I didn't like the look she was giving me and looked away, removing my hand at the same time.

She sits up and looks at me with worry. "Is something wrong Hidan-sama?"

"Nothing's wrong, damn it. Stop worrying about me."

"I-I can't help it." She drew her knees in close to her chest and started twiddling her fingers. I noticed a blush on her face. Dear Jashin…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm nervous...I get my SAT scores back tomorrow...wish me luck. **

**Anyways, I'm not so sure about this chapter, oh well. Please Review! I think I'm nearing the end of this story, only a few more chaps to go, even though I'm not sure how it's going to end.. Oh and sorry about the stupid line in the middle of the story...this site messes up my doc.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

It was a very strange sight, seeing some S-rank criminals attending a summer festival. Of course they were all in disguise, but a disguise doesn't change their personalities. Now that I think about it, it was mainly due to Tobi's whining that we were able to go to the festival, me, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. "Tobi's so excited! What does Ai-chan want to do first!"

"I've never been to one of these things…"

"Let's throw shurikens! If we hit the target perfectly three times, then we can get a big stuffed fox! You want a fox right!" Tobi asked me, not even waiting for me to answer. He pulled me away to the booth. Deidara followed us unenergetically.

"Watch carefully Ai-chan!" He said, handing the booth owner some money. As soon as he picks up the shuriken, however, he drops it as though it turned into a snake. "OWWW! Tobi cut himself!"

"Ah, Tobi, are you okay?"

"Ai-chan! Kiss Tobi's wound!"

"Huh?" I asked, wondering how it would make it any better.

Deidara shoved Tobi aside. "Oh for the love of God," Deidara grabbed the shuriken and threw them at the target, hitting the bull's eye each time. The owner of the stall rang the bell, with a bored expression on his face and asked Deidara what he'd like for his prize. "Just get me the fox, un."

After being handed the fox, Deidara gave it to me. "Here, Ai-chan" he said with a wink. Blushing, I took the stuffed animal, which I really didn't want in the first place, but I was still happy. I think this is the first time anyone has ever given me anything.

"Wah! It's so cute!" Tobi exclaimed, taking the fox from me and running off.

"Hey you little bastard, where are you going, un? That's Aiko's!" Deidara shouted, but I laughed and started walking in the general direction Tobi ran off in.

It was a sight to behold. The stands lined up in rows, people performing on the stage, the paper lanterns lighting up the night, the delicious smell of food, the conversations of people, the laughs of children, all of it was so wonderful. This festival was different from the annual festivals I had to go to when I lived in Ametsuchi. Instead of standing by, watching the event occur, I was able to enjoy the festivities for myself.

"Ah, there are the others, un." Deidara pointed out Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi sitting at a table.

We joined them at the table. Kakuzu and Kisame were drinking sake and Itachi was eating some round things on a stick. "Itachi, what are you eating?"

"Dango."

"Oh, what's that?"

"It's sweet. It's a bit like mochi."

"Hmmm, that still doesn't tell me what it is."

He holds up the stick, giving up. "Just try some."

I took one off the stick and popped in my mouth. It was very chewy, but very sweet too. "Ah, this is really good!" I heard Kisame snickering. "Hm? Kisame, what's so funny?"

"I-I…" He didn't seem to be able to speak.

Kakuzu stood up. "I'm leaving." He grabbed Kisame by the elbow and the two left the table.

Deidara looked at them, at me and Itachi, back at them, and back to me and Itachi, then laughed. "Deidara, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm going to find Tobi, un."

"W-what? Why?"

"He's probably causing trouble somewhere. Have fun, Ai-chan," He said, smirking at me before he left. I looked to my side that Itachi was the only one left. I let out a silent cry. Why would they all leave me alone with Itachi? He brushed some hair out of his eyes and sighed. Wait,, why did he sigh? Did he not want to be here? Was I annoying to him? I looked up at the sky, as though Kami-sama would save me and noticed clouds forming. "It looks like it's going to rain, n-ne, Itachi…?"

He says nothing and I feel like stabbing myself with a shuriken. Why would Itachi even want to talk about the weather? "Excuse me, sir?" Itachi and I looked to see a man holding a camera standing beside our table. "Would you and your girlfriend allow me to take a picture for the local paper?"

I stood up abruptly from chair, surprised that he assumed that I was Itachi's girlfriend. Itachi too slowly rose from the table. "Sorry, we were just leaving. Let's go Aiko." He put a protective arm around me and led me away. I didn't know where we could possibly be going now, but did he really have to hold me so close? I looked down at the ground as I walked beside him, but something in a stand caught my eye. I stopped in front the stand and admired the charms placed on display. Itachi stared down at me. "Would you like one?"

"No!" I shook my head furiously, "I was just looking!"

"If you want one, I'll get you one." Itachi took his arm from around me and began conversing with the lady who owned the stand. He held up a charm. "I would like this."

"Wonderful choice, sir! That would be…"

"I said, I'd really like to have this," Itachi repeated, but this time, to my horror, with a smile on his face. A smile that would make any woman melt in her shoes. The lady in the stall seemed to turn into goop. "Of course, anything for you!"

Itachi handed me the charm and I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I was still shocked that he actual smile to this woman he didn't know. "It's a protective charm. You wear it around your neck." I nodded slowly and put the necklace on. "I-I'm sorry if I'm being a burden!" I apologized, bowing.

"Hn," He ruffled my head and kept walking. Confused, I patted my head and started to follow, but a strange noise stopped me. It was faint, but I was sure I had heard it. It sounded like a shout or a scream. I looked around trying to find the source, but nothing seemed wrong. I turned to continue following Itachi, but he was no longer in front of me and I found myself lost in a sea of people.

Again, I heard the scream and worry over took me. I strayed from the path and walked into the woods nearby. I continued walking towards the shouts and they slowly became louder and louder, until I couldn't hear them at all. I walked about ten minutes into the forest and my bravery began to wilt. It was getting hard to see, due to the little amount of moonlight shining through the treetops and every so often I'd jump at the smallest sound. I looked around, trying to figure out which way I had come in, but couldn't; I was lost.

I continued walking, when I saw a light. Without thinking I ran towards the light, I thought I was running towards salvation. But when I reached it, I came to a clearing and in the clearing there was a bloody man, kneeling, and a few feet ahead of him laid a bloody mutilated corpse. My sense of smell was overwhelmed by the metallic scent of blood. My instincts told me to run away, and yet I found myself walking closer and closer to the man and realized that it was Hidan.

My walk turned into a run and I kneeled in front of him. "Hidan-sama!" I took one whiff and noticed the air was not only tainted with the scent of blood, but also with alcohol. "Hidan-sama!" I shook him again. His eyes were open, but he didn't seem to be in the right mind.

"EH? Aiko?" He finally responded, his voice slurred.

A wave of relief washed over me. "Yes! Yes it's me! What were you doing? What happened?"

"Do you like it Aiko?" He asked, swaying a little bit as he pointed over to the dead body. "It's my fucking sacrifice to Jashin," he says, grinning all the while.

"No, I don't like it," I decide to answer truthfully. "C'mon Hidan-sama, we should get you back to…"

"What? Why don't you fucking like it, Aiko? I did it just for you…"

"I don't like it," I repeated, helping Hidan stand up slowly.

"Aiko, Aiko, Aiko," He began to whine.

"What is it, Hidan-sama?" I asked him, taking small steps with him away from the scene of the "sacrifice".

"Why don't you like it? It's not as easy as you think, ya know."

"You know why I don't like it, Hidan-sama."

"Tell me, Aiko. Why don't you fucking tell me?"

"Hidan-sama, just shut up!" I finally shout, frustrated with his behavior.

"HHHHuuhhhhh?" Hidan seems to magically garner strength to stand up on his own and grabs me by the hair. I shut my eyes in pain. "What the hell did you just say to me bitch?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What's this now? You're….you're…." His pink pupils roll to the back of his head and he collapses on top of me. His loud snores began with the thunder and rain began to fall, mixing with my tears, as I lay trapped beneath him. I didn't even know why I was crying. Why do I feel such sadness? I struggled to keep my eyes open, but I felt so tired. So tired…

* * *

I sat beside her bed, coughing. Why the hell did this happen to me? I gazed down at her sleeping form. She was sick…she was sick, because she was stuck out in the rain with me. Hell, I was sick from being out in the rain, but no one cared about that. When the rest of the guys found us, all they thought about was Aiko and now I'm the one stuck taking care of the stupid bitch. Aiko…she always has to do crap like this. What sane girl tries to help a drunken man, who just murdered someone? Only Aiko, only Aiko….

"Ngh." Aiko moaned in her sleep and shifted a little bit. Soon enough she opened her eyes, she turned her head towards me. "Hidan-sama…what are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you mean! I'm taking care of you dip shit, because you got sick lying out in the rain!"

"Isn't it your fault I was stuck lying in the rain, Hidan-sama?"

"You shouldn't have come try to help me then you stupid bitch!"

"I was worried about you."

"Shouldn't you have been more worried about yourself? I was drunk! Who knows what I could have fucking done to you!"

"It doesn't matter now anyways…have you been watching over me long?"

"Since last night…" I mumbled. "And just to let you know I'm sick too **and **your sleeping in **my** bed!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk."

"I'm not going to watch you anymore if you're going to talk like that you fucking hoe!"

"It's alright. You've done enough already. If you want, I can take care of you now, Hidan-sama," She said with a smile, tilting her head slightly. She began to sat up, but I pushed her back down.

"You already do enough! You don't have to take care of everyone you know!"

"I-I know, but…"

"No 'buts', now lay down." She smiles at me as she lies back down in bed, but she doesn't close her fucking eyes. She continues to look at me. "Will you stop staring at me, bitch?"

"What else am I suppose to do? I'm not tired anymore," she says with a big sniff.

"You're sick. Just sleep or something," I moaned, getting rather annoyed.

"I can take care of you if you want, it's really not a…"

"STOP! Just…stop. You already do enough and I don't need you looking after me. I'm a grown man damn it!" She nods, showing that she finally understands; her eyelids were beginning to grow heavy again. "Aiko…"

"Hm?"

I found myself saying something I didn't really want to say. "I…promise I won't sacrifice anyone anywhere near you anymore. I don't want to you to see me doing something like that ever again."

"Okay…" She answered drowsily.

"Did you fucking hear me?" I asked glaring, doubting that she was alert enough to hear me.

"I said, 'okay'..."

"AAAAiiiiiiii-chan!" Tobi bursts into the room and pushes me aside. "Is Ai-chan feeling better? Tobi heard Hidan yelling and knew that Ai-chan must be awake! Is Ai-chan feeling better?"

I rolled my eyes, but Aiko just laughed. "Yes, I'm feeling a little better."

"That's good! That means Aiko can bake cookies for Tobi now right?"

"Yea…"

"No! What the fuck did I just tell you!" I yell at Aiko, inevitably coughing a bit. "Besides, she's sick Tobi! Be more considerate!"

"Like you of all people are considerate Hidan, un."

"Deidara! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as Deidara walked in with a bowl of soup.

"I'm here to take care of Aiko. Why else would I be here, un?"

I grabbed to tray from his hands. "I'm taking care of her so you can just leave!"

My eye twitches when he simply smirks at me. "Alright then, c'mon Tobi."

"But Tobi wants to stay with Ai-chan!"

"I said c'mon, un!" Deidara drags Tobi out of the room leaving me and Aiko alone again.

My stomach growls. "You can eat it if you want, Hidan-sama. I don't mind."

"But you're sick."

"And so are you." She gets out of bed and takes the tray out from my hands. "Get in bed."

"I already said I can take care of my…"

"I said, get in bed, Hidan-sama," She repeats herself, with a smile. For some reason she didn't sound so sincere the second time.

"Alright, alright." I flop on the bed and pull the covers over me. "Happy now?"

"You're going to have to sit up if you're going to eat," She says, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. Sitting up, I force myself to hold back any nasty comments I have to say to this woman right now. "Good, now open wide…"

"I can feed myself you damn woman!"

"You've already taken care of me today. So please let me take care of you, Hidan-sama."

I glower at her, and she simply looks at me. I was beginning to feel that strange feeling again that feeling I felt when I first saw her. It felt like she was looking deep inside me, inside my soul, with those kind eyes of hers. I don't fuckin' understand. Why does she care for me so much? "Ahhh…" I open my mouth in defeat and allow her to feed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is rather short. Sorry about that. Please review and tell me what ya think. Also I think there will only be TWO more chapters in this story, before it ends...so yeah.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"This won't end well."

"What the hell are you talking about Kakuzu?"

"You and the girl, you know it won't end well."

"There's nothing there dumbass."

"Don't try to kid me. It's obvious to everyone, not only me, that the girl has grown attached to you. You and I both know what kind of person you are, going around, sleeping with prostitutes, drinking, sacrificing people, which you know she doesn't like no matter how much she tolerates it," He looks over to me and, noticing that I wasn't going to say anything, continues. "Leader-sama, wanted me to pass along the message: this girl's…affection for you won't benefit the organization, you need to end it."

I sneer at him, "I still don't know what you're talking about you fucking son of a bitch."

Kakuzu simply shrugs. "You can lie to me, but you can't lie to yourself. End it now, before it gets to out of hand." He leaves my room and so do I, to find Aiko.

She couldn't be that attached to me could she? I mean she likes the other members just as much…okay, maybe not Kakuzu as much. She gets along with Kisame though, and Deidara, Tobi, Itachi…but now that I think about it, she spends much of her time with me, if she isn't playing with Tobi that is. She always ate her meals with me, whenever I was here. She even hung out with me when I was praying in my room. She'd watch me pray as she lied on the bed and when I was done, she'd always say something like, "I really admire your devotion to your god" or "You're face looks rather peaceful when you pray".

"Aiko," I enter the living room to see Aiko lying on the floor with Tobi, playing a card game.

She looks up at the sound of my voice. "Hidan-sama!" She gets up and stands before me. "Did you need something Hidan-sama?"

Her eagerness to help me is killing me. "Yeah…we….need to talk."

"Talk? Okay, what would you like to talk about?"

"In private…" I add, glancing over at Tobi. She looks over at Tobi as well. "Okay. Tobi, I'll be back in a second. Hidan-sama needs to tell me something."

"No way! Tobi was playing with Ai-chan first!"

She smiles at the childish man. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon, okay?"

Dear Jashin, she just loves making this hard, doesn't she? Once we were out in the hallway, I turned to face her. "Alright…how the hell should I say this? Uhh…you know that everyone here, in the Akatsuki, are criminals right? Including me?"

She's silent for a moment. "Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Well….you see…you need to stop caring about us so much…"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sort of the medic here aren't I? Caring about others is my job isn't it?"

"All you need to do is heal our wounds and shit. That's pretty much it."

She looks up at me, her lavender eyes showing obvious confusion. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Ughhh…" I groan, pushing back my hair getting frustrated. "Look, you don't need to show us your caring nature or your feelings or whatever the fuck it is you do. None of us, at least I'm pretty sure that, none of us will ever treat you or care about you the same way." I finally say, a little harsher than I meant.

"But…didn't you care?"

"That's only because Leader-sama ordered me to," I said quickly, referring to the time I had to take care of her because she was sick. "And I was pretty sick at the time too. If I could, I would have taken care of myself before taking care of you."

"O-Okay, Hidan-sama. Is that it? Is that all you have to say?" She asked. I couldn't tell if she was sad or not; she was masking her emotions strangely well.

I look away. "Yeah...that's it."

She goes back to Tobi in the living room and before I go back to my room I heard Tobi say, "Is Ai-chan crying? Did Hidan say something mean to Ai-chan?" Aiko then mumbled something I couldn't hear, but it doesn't matter. Kakuzu is right; she shouldn't become attached to someone like me.

* * *

I don't understand why Leader-sama sent me on a mission with Tobi, Deidara and Hidan-sama. Deidara already doesn't like Tobi and I don't think Hidan-sama and Deidara really like each other…or at least Hidan-sama doesn't like Deidara. He made that very clear before we set off on our trip. And, to be honest, I don't think Hidan-sama really likes me. We haven't talked to each other in a while and if we did, it was only a few meaningless words. He had become a very good friend to me, during my time with the Akatsuki despite his…behavior, and I have feeling that he was perhaps something a little more than that…

Despite what Hidan-sama told me what he had to say, Tobi told me not to listen and told me that he loves me. Tobi is a very kind person and so are the rest of the Akatsuki, to an extent of course. Their behavior towards me didn't change at all, only Hidan-sama's did.

We had already reached our designated city, which was somewhere in the northern part of Fire country. The mission was an assassination job of some president of a big company. Apparently he was active in the underground. Deidara went to find out where the target lived and, to Deidara's dismay, so did Tobi. Hidan left to make **another** sacrifice. I asked him why it was so necessary to sacrifice so many people to his God. It seemed very purposeless. Of course he didn't answer me and told me to "Shut the hell up!" He's been very agitated lately, but maybe it's because he has to travel and work with Deidara and Tobi.

Anyways, I made my way to the convenience store to buy us dinner, orders from Deidara. After that I was to go back and wait in the very cheap hotel room; I think someone may be possessed by Kakuzu's spirit.

I bought 4 bento boxes, paid for them, and left the store. As I was leaving, I noticed a man standing right next to the entrance, reading an orange book. He had gray hair that was somehow able to defy gravity. For a brief moment, I wondered what he could possibly be doing there, but the thought was shoved out of my mind as I hurriedly made my way back to the hotel.

While I was walking, I had the strangest feeling that someone was following me. I looked back and saw many people behind me, going about their usual business. It didn't seem like anyone was following me, so I turned around, but nearly had a heart attack. The very same man who was standing outside the convenient store was standing right in front of me.

"Umm….excuse me, did you need something?"

"What's…your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, you seem very familiar…"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. How could this man possibly recognize me? I don't think I've ever seen him while I was in Ametsuchi, then again there were many people living in the city. It'd be hard to recognize one man. Could it be he's looking for me? Did Kiro-san send him to look for me? Even so, what should I do? A pang of guilt hit me in the stomach. If this man is looking for me to bring me back to Ametsuchi, then I should go with him. Ametsuchi…is where I belong after all. "I-I'm Aiko."

"Aiko. That's a pretty name. So, Aiko, what are you doing with all that food? I doubt a small girl like you can eat all that."

"This isn't all for me! I bought it for…" I trailed off. I didn't want Tobi, Deidara, or Hidan to get in trouble because of me, but I couldn't lie either.

"Who did you buy it for?"

"….my friends."

"And where are they now?"

"They're looking for someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. Neither Deidara nor Hidan bothered telling me what the mission was in full detail. The only reason I was there was to heal Hidan quickly, just in case he damaged himself too much practicing his religion.

"Well, you're coming with me. My name is Hatake Kakashi, a trusted Konoha ninja, and I'm going to take you back home alright?" I found myself nodding slowly. My brain told me to, but somewhere inside me was yelling at me to not go with this man, to not go back to Ametsuchi. Hatake took my hand and started leading me away through the crowd of people. "We'll need to find my students first. They're searching for you as well…"

"Right…" Was this really it? Was I really going to go back to Ametsuchi?"

"Aiko! Aiko you fucking bitch! Where the hell do you think you're going!" I looked back and an odd sense of joy surged through me. "Hidan-sama!" It was at that moment I knew I didn't want to go back to Ametsuchi. I wanted to stay with the Akatsuki, with Hidan-sama, even though he may not like me as much, I know that I really like him.

* * *

I was walking back to the hotel after making a grand sacrifice to my Lord Jashin. I had to push past people as I walked because this city was so damned crowed. In the distance I noticed a familiar head of white hair walking away from me. I moved closer and noticed that it was Aiko. "Aiko!" I shout out, but I don't think the deaf bitch heard me. "Aiko! Aiko you fucking bitch! Where the hell do you think you're going!"

She turned her beautifu…er, she turned her head around and I could see a smile on her face. "Hidan-sama!" I heard her shout back, but she didn't come running up to me, in fact it looked the exact opposite. "Hidan-sama!" Her cry sounding more urgent this time. "Hidan-sama!"

Shit…what the hell has she gotten herself into? Pushing past the people more roughly, I tried to make my way towards her, but suddenly she was swept off her feet by a man with gray hair. Looking more closely, I recognized the headband, covering his left eye, indicated that he was from Konoha. Damn it, why the hell did they have to show up here? And what the hell do they want with Aiko? Shit. "Will you people move out of my fucking way!"

"Yay! Tobi found Hidan!" Came a shout from behind me and I was attacked from behind.

"Tobi, you bastard, now is not the time. Aiko, she…" I turned back to see that AIko and the Konoha ninja had disappeared.

"There you are Hidan. Surprisingly enough, Tobi and I located our target and…"

"You stupid mother fuckers! Do you know where Aiko is right now!"

"…getting food, un."

"Not anymore! Some Konoha ninja took her away and now I lost sight of them thanks to you two dumb shits!"

Deidara was quiet for a moment, sinking in the new information. "We should…probably contact Leader-sama. Meanwhile, we really should finish our mission first."

"What the hell! Shouldn't we find her first!"

Deidara frowns. "You know the mission comes first. Besides, I'm sure we can last a day or two without her, un."

"What about her!"

"She's with **Konoha** ninja, plus she's a sweet and innocent girl, isn't she? I'm pretty sure they won't do anything bad to her; God, I didn't know you cared about her so much, Hidan, un," he replied with a knowing smirk. I swear, one day I'm going to rip his mouth from his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This note will be a rather long one. The next chapter, which is the 10th one, WILL be the LAST chapter of God's Will and this story will finally be completed. It was fun writing this story and I'd like to give BIG thanks to everyone who followed this story and reviewed it. **

**After this story, I'll be leaving the Naruto fandom for a short while and be writing a Harry Potter fanfic instead. After finishing the Harry Potter fic, I'll be coming back to Naruto. I already have an idea of what my next Naruto fanfic. It'll ultimately be a KakashixOC, but the Akatsuki will be sprinkled here and there. I usually post updates of what I'm working on on my profile page so check that out if ya want.**

**Again, thank you everyone who's stuck with the story so far and please review!**

* * *

**Previously…**

Deidara frowns. "You know the mission comes first. Besides, I'm sure we can last a day or two without her, un."

"What about her!"

"She's with **Konoha** ninja, plus she's a sweet and innocent girl, isn't she? I'm pretty sure they won't do anything bad to her; God, I didn't know you cared about her so much, Hidan, un," he replied with a knowing smirk.

**Chapter 9**

I don't know who I am anymore. I'm so confused. I should be happy to go back to Ametsuchi shouldn't I? Shouldn't I be happy to go back to the way things were, serving Kiro-san, serving the citizens of Maho, serving Kami-sama? I don't understand why I have this feeling, this feeling….of not wanting to go back, of wanting to stay here with the members of a criminal organization. It's like a part of me has awaken…a part of me I don't know….a part of me I'm unfamiliar with. It has been two days since I was taken away from them, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan. Hatake-san said that tomorrow we'll be in Konoha and Kiro-san will be waiting and that everything will be all right.

Hatake-san was rather surprised of my reaction, when I saw Hidan two days ago. He asked me if I felt a connection with Hidan, or any of the members in the Akatsuki, but I didn't answer him. I couldn't answer him. I was afraid to tell him my answer. I was afraid to hear my own answer. I knew better. I knew I shouldn't feel a connection with the Akatsuki….but still….

After interrogating me a bit, like asking where an Akatsuki base was (which I honestly didn't know) or for more information about the members I was with ( I simply pretended not to know much about them, to be honest), Hatake-san and other members of his team seemed to be sound asleep in their sleeping bags. But I lied in mine wide awake, wondering how it has come to this. How it has come to me wanting to be with criminals, when I should be wanting to go back to Ametsuchi. Kami-sama, do you frown upon my wishes? I sit up unable to fall asleep.

"Oi," I hear a whisper. I look up to see one of Kakashi's students looking down at me from where he stood. "You're not thinking about running away are you?"I slowly shake my head "no", knowing that I'd probably be in some trouble if I didn't. "Good, because you can't go back to the Akatsuki. They're dangerous criminals. You know that right?"

I nod. "Then why in the world were you trying to get away from Kakashi-sensei earlier?" I shrug, looking down to avoid eye contact with him. "Is it that bad in Ametsuchi?"

Finally I speak. "No, that's not it. It's just…I don't like it there. Every day is the same; nothing changes." I look up at him; his bright blue eyes reflected by the light of the moon. "Since the Akatsuki took me away…something has begun to grow inside me. A realization or something…I don't know." I bury my face in my hands. "I'm so confused. It's like I don't know myself anymore."

I felt a hand rub my back, in attempt to soothe me. I looked up to see the boy kneeling beside me. "Don't worry about it. When we get back to Konoha, everything will be okay, believe it." I was a little shocked by his kindness, but found myself nodding in response. "Good, now sleep."

I nod and lay back down in my sleeping bag. My mind gave way and I entered the door to my dreams.

"_The ninja reached out with his hand in a desperate attempt to save the girl, but his fingers were just out of reach and she fell to her death. The ninja began to glow, his anger and rage over taking him, giving him more energy. He turned and glared at the man responsible for his lover's death. His eyes were full of the desire for revenge; desire to see the man suffer what his lover has suffered. The ninja took in a breath, and then went forward to attack the man." The 14 year old boy with white blond hair closed the book and the 10 year old girl frowned. "Onii-sama! Why can't you finish the story!"_

"_I've read 5 chapters! Besides, it's late now anyways. You should sleep; we have to go the festival tomorrow you know."_

"_I don't want to go the festival! They're never fun! All we get to do is sit in a chair and watch everyone else have fun! I wish that a ninja would come here and take me away! Then I would be free to explore the world."_

_The boy leaned back a bit and looked up at the ceiling. "That'd be nice," he said dreamily. "I swear, one day I'm going to get out of here. Just you watch."_

"_That's not fair! I want to go to!"_

"_You know Otou-sama will never allow it. You're Kami-sama's 'chosen', aren't you?"_

"_I don't want to be! I want to go see what's outside of Ametsuchi too!"_

"_That's enough," the boy said sternly. "You know Oto-sama doesn't like it when you talk like that. You'll get in trouble for it."_

"_But you talk like that all the time, even sometimes in front of Oto-sama!"_

"_Yeah well…I'm not exactly 'blessed by Kami-sama', am I?" He said bitterly. The girl noticed his bitterness and hugged him. "I love you Onii-sama."_

_He smirks at this and pats her on the head. "I know." The boy gets off the bed and the girl climbs under the covers. Looking up at her brother, she asks, "Ne, Onii-sama can Oto-sama really talk to Kami-sama?"_

_His smirk disappears and is replaced by a stony façade. "__**I**__ don't think so, but you should believe whatever what you want to believe."_

"_What do you believe, Onii-sama?"_

_He's quiet for a moment, as though wondering if it was safe to express his thoughts to his younger sister. "I believe in Kami-sama, but I don't believe all the things our Oto-sama says about him. You know? Like when Oto-sama tells you to clean up your room and you throw a fit, he always says something like 'If you don't clean up this room, Kami-sama will smite you' or something ridiculous like that. How does he know what Kami-sama would do or what Kami-sama thinks?" He looks at his sister to see if she understands; she nods her head and he continues. "Also I don't think it's up to Oto-sama or Kami-sama to choose our futures. I think you should be able to pick the future for yourself; the future you desire."_

_The young girl blinks up at her brother. "Hmmm…I don't think I really understand."_

_He gives her a sad look along with a weak smile. "You will some day." He kisses her on the forehead. "Goodnight Tenshii."_

"Oi, get up. We're going to leave in a few minutes," said a feminine voice. I open my eyes to see the pink haired girl. I climb out of my sleeping bag and roll it up, then hand it to her. "You get a good night sleep?" she asked me and I automatically nod my head. "Good. Kakashi-sensei says that we'll reach Konoha by this afternoon so hang in there okay?"

I nod and the two of us walked to her teammates and Hatake-san. "Everyone ready to go?" We all nod and start walking down the path. It was a lovely day, but I didn't pay too much attention to that. My mind was full with thought, wondering about the dream I dreamt last night. The young brother and sister were very familiar, but I know I've never met two people like them before. Yet, I feel as though I've known them my whole life. I tried to think of my own childhood, but my mind came up blank. I don't remember my parents, any siblings, or where I came from. The first memory I have is meeting Tenshii-sama and Kiro-san for the first time, when I was 18, but I'm still 18, aren't I? My body hasn't changed or aged, at least it doesn't look like it has. I felt a frown form on my face as I tried to remember, when I met Tenshii-sama and Kiro-san, but I couldn't remember. Was it a year ago? 5 years ago? 10 years ago? More?

That's when I realized that I knew nothing of my past, my background, my childhood. Kami-sama, please tell me, who am I?

* * *

I couldn't fucking believe it. Itachi wasn't here. Of all the times he had to be gone, he just had to be gone when Aiko was taken away.

"Glaring at the wall isn't going to change anything you know."

"Damn it Kakuzu. Can't you just shut the fuck up! I'm not in the mood right now."

"You're the one who's yelling. Quiet down, you're giving me a headache," Kakuzu said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"I'm not going to! The fucking leader….Aiko could be on her way back to that blasted country of hers, while we're sitting here eating breakfast."

"Leader-sama has notified Itachi and Kisame. They've changed their course Konoha; they'll get her out of Konoha and someone will then take her back her, so will you just shut up?"

"Kakuzu! You and I are going to meet Itachi and Kisame after they get her out of Konoha!"

"Don't go deciding things for yourself."

"You realize what will fucking happen if she goes back! She might end up choosing her damned country and religion over us!" I shout, not really sure why I was angry.

"Don't you mean choosing her damned country and religion over you? You've grown soft and attached to her…" He said, smirking slightly.

"Like hell I have! It's just that…."

"Then why the hell are you so angry for no reason. It's not that big a deal; it's not like she was taken by Orochimaru. We didn't really need her anyway; we just had a better advantage with her on our side." I didn't say anything to the fucking bastard. I have not grown soft for her. "Besides, isn't it just better for her to stay away from this kind of life anyway? She wasn't really suited for it or you for that matter," He added, glancing up at me. "While you sit there with that ugly look on your face, why don't you think about it?" He got up to leave; his words didn't lift the scowl on my face. Before he left the kitchen he turned to look at me, "Oh and we aren't going to rendezvous with Itachi and Kisame when they get Aiko outta there; that's final."

Kakuzu left and I slammed a fist on the table. Why the hell did I even want Aiko to come back anyway? What the hell was so special about her? Her eyes? Her hair? Her body? The way she said my name? The way she used to cook me breakfast every morning? No…that's not it. Sure those things added to how special she was…but they weren't it, the reason why she was so special.

No…it was the way she looks at me. Whenever she looked at me, from the time we first met and onwards, it felt her gaze penetrated my surface and examined my soul. I hate her gaze; I didn't want her to judge me. Surely she should know the type of person I am, the dumb bitch. She'd tell me how she didn't approve my actions, the way I spoke, or how many times I sacrificed to Jashin a week, but she'd still stay by me. She'd still deal with all the crap I gave her. She'd still care for me, just like everyone else in this damned organization

I sat there, pretty much ready to pull my fucking hair out. She shouldn't come back. That bitch better not come back. It'd be better if she didn't that way I can go back to the way things were before she came to the Akatsuki. What was life even like before she came here? I felt my face screw up trying to remember, drinking sake, killing people, screwing whores, day in day out. That's the life I want, not one where I worry about a silly little bitch. Dear Jashin, she better not come back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Aiko! I'm so glad you're alright!" The old man in white and gold robes came forward and embraced me in a hug. I stood there, stiff as stone, feeling close to tears. I felt torn; I didn't want to go back, but it feels wrong not to. "Aiko! There's no need to cry. You're safe now and that's all that matters."

"Kiro-san…" I choked out, but I couldn't find the courage to say the words I wanted to say.

"Just a minute Kiro-san," said the woman with the…well-endowed chest and pigtails. "I, personally, would like to ask her a few questions regarding the Akatsuki."

"I'd rather you not. Can't you see she's in a bit of shock? I'd rather the two of us return to Ametsuchi as soon as possible."

"I think not. The Akatsuki are dangerous and the more we know of them, the more easy it'll be to take them down. I will not allow you two to leave until I have questioned her." The woman ordered, more like demanded, her eyes narrow.

"Fine…" Kiro-san agreed, sitting in a chair in front of the woman and I sat down in the chair beside him. Hatake-san's team stood on the side of the room. My eyes made contact with the boy, who spoke with me last night, with blue eyes and yellow hair. He gave me a look of confusion before breaking out into a grin. As though trying to tell me that everything was going to be okay, but it didn't feel like it.

"Good. Now your name is Aiko, isn't it?" The pig tail woman asked me and I nodded in response. "Alright Aiko-san, I'll be asking you some questions about the Akatsuki, understand?" I nod again. "How many Akatsuki members did you meet, while you were with the Akatsuki?"

"...6...I think..."

"Have you ever made contact with the leader?"

"Only once."

"Can you describe him for us?" She asked, her tone of voice changing to one of interest. I shake my head no and noticed her facial expression change. "Why not?"

"I…never saw him," I said, it was partially true. All I could see was his eyes, his rather strange eyes, but I doubt that was worth describing.

"I see…have you ever seen Uchiha Itachi?"

I nodded. "He was very kind to me," I said without thinking. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room eyeing me strangely and I immediately wished I hadn't said that.

"Well, what about the members of the Akatsuki you met? What abilities did they have?"

"Uh…I never really saw them in combat before." I answer truthfully, pushing away the facts that Deidara could make huge bombs of destruction that Kakuzu hands could detach from his arms and that Hidan was in fact immortal, far to the back of my mind.

"Your information isn't very helpful."

"I'm terribly sorry; I just want to go home." But, where was home? Was it in Ametsuchi or was it wherever the Akatsuki was?

"Maybe we should get Ibiki to question her instead."

"I think that's enough questioning! We really must head back to Ametsuchi. The entire nation of Maho is grieving for the lost of Tenshii-sama and this girl plays a key role for our nation," Kiro-san argued, putting an arm around my shoulder protectively. I could tell he was getting anxious.

"No," I whispered, but Kiro-san heard me.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want…to go back to Ametsuchi," I said, my voice louder, more defiant.

"And where would you stay? Here in this shinobi village? Do not betray your nation that needs you!"

"My nation is strong; they should not, and do not, need to rely on me for strength, not if they're faith in Kami-sama is strong!" Again, there it was. This feeling, this part of me that is unknown to me has begun to rise up in me again.

"You are Kami-sama's gift to Ametsuchi!" Kiro-san shouted, forgetting the Konoha ninja in the room with us. "You don't have a choice! It was by Kami-sama's will that you were born to Ametsuchi. That is where you belong!"

"I don't get it, what's so special about her?" The blond boy finally asks, interrupting our argument. All heads turn to him, while I look at Kiro-san waiting for what he wished to do. Had he not revealed my significant role to Ametsuchi, to Maho? And if he hadn't, why not? Am I dangerous? Is there a dangerous part of me I don't know?

Kiro-san looked angry; I've never seen the old man so angry. He walked behind the pig tailed woman's desk and whispered in her ear as the rest of us watched curiously. Her eyes got slightly wide and she nodded, as though in consent of whatever it was that Kiro-san proposed. "Kakashi," said the woman and the gray haired man was at her side almost instantly. She whispered in his ear and he nodded then disappeared.

"I'm truly sorry about this," said a voice from behind me and my vision went black.

When I woke up, I was lying down on something hard. My eyes fluttered for a moment before opening all the way. Blinking slowly, I allowed my lavender eyes to slowly survey the room. I had absolutely no idea where I was. I tried getting up, but my muscles were weak and felt exhausted; I was unable to move my body. I tried to at least open my mouth, to call out to someone, to anyone, to help me move; however, my lips could barely part to allow any sound to vociferate throughout the room. I was beginning to get a little nervous and frightened; I noticed my chest moving up and down faster and faster and tried to take in slow deep breathes to stay calm.

The sound of footsteps reached my ears. Slowly they came closer and closer, until I could see the hooded figure, to which the footsteps belonged to. I felt fear, but the sign of it didn't show on my face; my face was frozen. Did someone drug me? The figure proceeded to place their right hand over my head, but I noticed the red ruby ring on their finger. Then it all came back to me, all at once; it overwhelmed me, the truth of my past.

I remembered my father, the leader of my country called Maho, who named me Tenshii for my eyes. He always told me that the first time he looked into my eyes; he thought he was looking at the eyes of someone innocent, the eyes of an angel. I remembered my brother Takashi, who was always defiant and looking for a way to travel far away from home. I remembered the day my father locked me away and kept me under constant surveillance, two days after my brother left our country. I remember longing to be with my brother, to join him on his journey to lands beyond our own; I ran away, but was quickly captured and my father upheld his promise. _"If you ever do this again, the consequences will be severe…"_

And so began my "appointments" with Kiro-san. He destroyed who I was, my mind, body and soul, until the old me was locked away, torn apart and forgotten. I don't know how many times this has happened before. How many times has Kiro-san put his hand on my head and muttered those same words, as though he was chanting some sort of spell? How long did it take for Kiro-san to force me to forget who I was?

I could see a red glow emit from above me and assumed it came from the ruby ring Kiro-san wore. "Can you hear me? Answer yes or no."

"Yes," I croaked out automatically. Again, he was going to erase my memories. My memories of what has happened, of the Akatsuki.

"Do you know who you are?"

"No," again I automatically replied. I don't know who I am, I don't know anymore. How could I forget my past? Was I really Tenshii? Was I really Takashi's little sister? Was I really my father's daughter?

"You're Takara Tenshii. Your deceased father was the leader of our country, of Maho." I remained silent. "You're no longer Takara Tenshii. You are now Miyuki, Kami-sama's choosen. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I could no longer think straight. My mind was all fuzzy.

"Repeat after me, 'Kami-sama is almighty'."

"Kami-sama is almighty," I repeated obediently, I noted how my tone of voice resembled that of a robot.

"'I live to serve only him'."

"I live to serve only him."

"'With the power he has given me…'"

"With the power he has given me…"

"'I shall serve him faithfully, for it is Kami-sama's will, God's will."

God's will? Was it really Kami-sama's will to have me serve my country for all of eternity?_ "I don't think it's up to Oto-sama or Kami-sama to choose our futures. I think you should be able to pick the future for yourself; the future you desire," _Those were the words of my brother. I didn't understand them at the time, but I think I do now. What's the future I desire? I don't want to stay in Maho forever, after all forever is a really long time. What's my desire? What's my will? I search my heart for the answer and all I can think of is Hidan.

"'I shall serve him faithfully, for it is Kami-sama's will, God's will," Kiro-san repeated, impatiently.

I don't want to forget him, to forget his rude remarks, his violent actions, the way he talked to me, the way he slept, his hair, his eyes; I don't want to forget Hidan.

"REPEAT WHAT I TELL YOU!"

"No," I whisper at first, but my voice grows stronger. "I am not Miyuki. I am Takara Tenshii, but I am now…I am Aiko." I look up at Kiro-san with an icy gaze and a flash of fear passes across his face. He begins to murmur his chants again. "This is not Kami-sama's will! This is your will, Kiro-san!" He continues to chant, but this time a little faster. "I will not be held by your chains any longer." My hand moves and rests on his cheek. He abruptly stops, fear now evident in his eyes; he could not hide his fear now. As I looked into his eyes I saw his soul. It was the soul of a broken man, a man who let his high ranked position overtake his good heart with hunger for more power. He yearned for me, because without me he could not continue to be the "leader" of Maho.

"Kami-sama gave you your life, a life you abused, and tried to take control of everyone around you for your own personal desires. I think you need some time to reflect on your actions." I closed my eyes and he fell to the floor.

It took me a second to realize what had happened and I quickly felt regret. I knelt beside him to find a pulse, which I found and began to breathe at ease. I couldn't help but feel that it was wrong to force him to lose cautious, but then he hasn't been very fair with me. Why did Kami-sama give me this gift, to heal at will when it should be impossible, to have other knock people unconscious without having to move a muscle? Am I not human?

I sighed, it doesn't matter if my abilities are inhumane, because I know my heart and soul are human and that's really all I need. I've made my choice and there's no turning back now. All I have to do now is get out of here.

* * *

"I can't believe it. This is such a waste of time. Do you know what I could be doing right now?" Kakuzu asked, obviously ticked off.

"What? Count your fucking money like you always do?" I asked.

"It wasn't necessary to send both of us to pick up the girl. Leader should have just sent me instead." Kakuzu continued, ignoring my statement.

"What the hell! Why the hell would he do that! You don't even want her in the Akatsuki anymore!"

"Neither do you…"

"Yeah, but that's because…" I didn't finish my sentence not wanting to admit my true reasons of why I didn't want Aiko to come back to the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu gave me a look. "Besides, with her around I won't have to be in charge of healing you idiots. Then I'll have time to do other things."

"Like what?" I asked, but again he ignored me. "You're such a fucking hypocrite! Weren't you the one who said she wasn't suited for a life like this?" I yelled at him. "She shouldn't be coming back here you selfish bastard?"

"I simply changed my mind. I have nothing to lose if she doesn't come back; but I have something to gain if she does. I'm just thinking reasonably for my advantage. You on the other hand are now thinking about what would be best for the girl."

"Che." I looked away from him "If that girl has any sense, then she'll go back to where ever the hell she came from."

"OI!" We both look ahead to see Kisame, Itachi, and, to my great pleasure, Aiko. She stood annoyingly close to Itachi.

Kakuzu approached them, but I stayed behind; I could see her looking at me. I wish she'd look away. "It seems that you two didn't have a lot of trouble getting her out of there."

"Nope! It was surprising really. We enter Konoha, undetected, and found the kid walking around in the marketplace. No idea how she escaped…" We all looked at her and she looked back at us nervously, grabbing Itachi's sleeve in the process; it pissed me off.

"I guess it doesn't really matter," Kakuzu finally said, breaking the silence. "You guys weren't followed right?"

"No," Kisame spoke again. "But they'll probably be searching for her any minute now. So you guys should get a move on."

"Aiko, let go," Itachi ordered. I couldn't help but notice a blush rise to her face. She looks at me, as though she was trying to tell what I was thinking. Her fingers slowly lost their grip on the Itachi's sleeve and she ran right up to me and smiled. "Hidan-sama!"

I look away. "Hey…"

"Yeah…" Kisame started, noticing the awkwardness that must have been in the air. "Itachi and I will be seeing you guys later then." He gave a sort of a wave and the two of them walked away.

"I missed you so much Hidan-sama."

"Yeah…me too…listen we need to talk."

The smile on her face immediately disappeared. "You…you aren't going to say something mean again are you?" It was starting to get harder to look her in the eyes.

Kakuzu looked from me to her and back at me. "I'll just go ahead." And he left, leaving me and Aiko alone.

I really didn't want to say this. A part of me was telling me, _"She's here now. Take her back, you know fucking want to."_ Then there was another part of me telling me, _"It's dangerous for her to be with you. Make her go back." _

"Listen, Aiko. Are you sure you want to go back to the Akatsuki? Don't you want to go back to Maho or wherever it was you came from?"

"If I didn't want to go back, I wouldn't be here right now. I want to be with you."

"You're not supposed to say that!" My temper rising for no reason.

"But that's the truth."

"Have you seen yourself? You don't belong in a place like that you stupid bitch! We're a bunch of criminals, a bunch of murderers. You belong back in your stupid church being the perfect angel you are!"

"Hidan…I'm not as perfect as you think I am. I'm just as imperfect as you."

"You're nothing like me, crazy woman! You deserve better, so just go!" I shouted and walked away. It was a pretty lame argument to get her to go back and I probably shouldn't have yelled at her, but she didn't seem to get it. I could've tried being more…friendly towards her, but then I'd sound like…something I'm definitely not. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't like her, but I sure as hell don't **love **her or anything. But then again, whenever she's with me, she makes me feel like she actual cares, but then she's just so fucking innocent that I can't stand to be around her. It's strange, wanting to be with someone, but not wanting to be with them at the same time. I looked back, sort of hoping I'd have one last look at Aiko before she left, but wasn't surprised to see her walking right behind me. "I told you to get lost."

She shook her head to and took her hand in mine. "I already made my choice; I said I want to be with you. Where ever you go, I'll go, because that's what I want" She said, smiling at me, and this is why we're so different.

I admit I felt a little embarrassed from her sudden act of affection; I couldn't look at her now. "Fine," I finally gave in, pretty pissed off, but a part of me was also a little….happy she decided to stay.

"Hidan," she spoke again, still holding onto my hand. I was a little surprised that she dropped the "sama", but ignored the fact.

"What now?"

"Um…I think I…" A blush was now evident on her face. Please don't you fucking say it; don't you dare say those three words. "I think…I wanna…." She mumbled off and I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"You're gonna have to speak up if ya wanna say something," I said a bit annoyed for some reason, but refrained from using any curse words, though my tone was still rather harsh.

"I really want to be with you!" She blurted out, obviously embarrassed. Hell **I** was a bit embarrassed from her confession…if you could count that as one, which I really don't…never the less all I said to her was. "Well, I'm immortal you know. If you want to be with me, you'll have to be with me forever and you know how long forever is."

"Yeah…forever is a really long time, but I don't mind, not if I'm spending that time with you" She said with a smile and I couldn't help but grin a small grin back at her.

"Hidan, we should catch up to Kakuzu, before the Konoha ninja catch up to us." She let go of my hand and began walking ahead, her hips swaying this way and that.

Hell, I don't really understand my feelings for her, for Aiko. I just know that I don't want her to get hurt, and yet I want her to stay by me, even though I know that I'm probably one of the most dangerous fucking bastards she'll ever meet. All this is fucking confusing, but she made her choice. I hope she doesn't regret it.

I swept her off her feet and began to carry her…sort of like how a groom would carry his fucking bride. "Hidan!"

"At the pace you're going, we'll probably be caught by the fucking Konoha nin in no time." She pouted and looked away, but that didn't hide the fact that her cheeks were slightly flushed from embarrassment, or was it because I was holding her close to me? I laughed at her and it only made her cheeks turn redder.

I hope she'll never want to go back to her old life or to Konoha or anywhere else in this damn world. She's with me now and I think it'll always stay that way because I'll never let her go.


End file.
